


First son

by LTHSFICS



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Boys In Love, Cute Harry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Mentions of Jays Death, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, President Anne, Secret service agent Louis, Smut, Top Louis, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTHSFICS/pseuds/LTHSFICS
Summary: Louis Tomlinson has been through countless missions and many of them he had to risk his life. Now he is tasked to protect the son of the President of the United States. It's not as easy as Louis thought since, the man he is supposed to protect is also the one who has his heart.OrAn American AU that's loosely based on the movie "First Daughter". Louis as Marc Blucas and Harry as Katie Holmes. Louis is a secret service agent who was assigned to protect Harry, who is the President's son and through many obstacles they end up falling in love.





	1. Pinot Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for quite some time now. I've been back and forth with it but I ultimately am quite proud of it. Also my knowledge in the US government and US Navy is lacking so please forgive me if I fucked up. Now hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> PS. Hope you like the artwork below, it's inspired by the cover of the movie "First Daughter". First ever edit I've ever made and been proud of.

 

Louis Tomlinson has been with the Secret Service for a good two years now. He is still considered the new guy by many of the other agents, but he for sure doesn’t act like it. He has always had this type of confidence that surrounded him, that even made veterans question who he was. Louis was no doubt very intelligent and talented but that didn’t mean he doesn’t get nervous. Louis has only been nervous a handful of times, like when he first applied for the Naval Academy, losing his virginity, coming out as gay, and now he can add meeting the President of the United States to that list.

“Madam President you wanted to see me?” Louis announces as he walks into the oval office.

“Agent Tomlinson, please have a seat.” The president gestures to the seat next to her.

Louis sits down, trying not to visibly shake. This was the first time the president ever wanted to speak with him alone. Yes, he’s been around the president and he’s shook her hand plenty of times but he has never been called to her office. When Louis was told the president wanted to see him in private, he racked through his brain to find different reasons why he was being called down. The top one being that he was getting fired. Louis knew he didn’t do anything wrong, at least nothing bad enough to get him fired.

The president swirls the liquor in her glass that she was holding, “So from what Liam has told me, you have proved yourself to be a great addition to our secret service.”

Liam Payne was Louis’ senior agent even though Louis was a year older than him. Liam was somewhat of a mentor to Louis. Liam made sure Louis knew what he needed to do and his role. It wasn’t easy in the beginning for the both of them. Liam had a problem with how Louis ignored authority, while Louis didn’t appreciate Liam’s bossiness. This quickly changed when they were both assigned to guard the door while the president was in a meeting. Since there was nothing to do at the time, both of them just started talking and they found out they had a lot in common. After that they started hanging out outside of work and slowly became more like brothers.

“I would like to think so ma’am.” Louis says smugly.

The president chuckles. “Well it takes a lot to impress Payno, so good job.”

“Thank you madam President.”

“Please just call me Anne.” She smiles kindly. “I’ve heard that you were at the top of your class back in the Naval Academy.”

Louis nods his head proudly. The Navy was practically the dream job for Louis. He loved the rush and adrenaline that came with the job. Of course this dream was short lived but at least he’s still protecting someone. It’s made him feel useful.

Anne picks up a file that was lying on her desk and opens it up.  “You stayed in the Navy for five years before resigning. Says here your lieutenant commander called you the best in the batch. Why’d you quit?” Anne asks curiously.

Louis immediately tenses up and directs his gaze to the floor. “Shouldn’t that be in my file?” Louis asks quietly.

“It just says you had an emergency back home.”

“Yes, that’s correct. I had a…family emergency that I needed to attend to.” Louis says vaguely.

Anne eyes him suspiciously but doesn’t question it.

“Okay, so then you became a secret service agent. You were highly recommended by your lieutenant, he even presented me with a personalized letter on your behalf. Must have been a star pupil I assume?”

Star pupil? Louis almost snorts at that. Yes, he was good sailor and yes he was at the top of his class but that didn’t mean he was the best behaved. The first time he was even noticed by a higher up was because he was sent there for insubordination. So yeah he definitely wasn’t a star pupil.

Louis decides just to agree with the president. “Uh yes ma’am. I’m sorry but did you bring me here just to talk about my accomplishments?” questioned Louis.

Louis has never had a filter. He just says the first thing that pops up in his mind, apparently even with the president. This most likely explains why he was always scrubbing the floors back in the Naval Academy.

Anne let’s out a laugh. “Liam did say you’re very straightforward.” Anne suddenly grabs a picture frame from her desk. “This is my son Harry.” She shows the picture to Louis.

It was a photo of Anne at the annual White House Christmas dinner with her son, Harry Styles.

 Louis hasn’t actually met him in person but he’s read many magazines and tabloids speculating who he was dating or fucking at the time. Louis has seen some even calling him a ‘womanizer’. And for a while Louis believed that, until last year when Harry came out as gay to the public. Much of the nation praised him but there was also a lot of hate as well. A lot of people were already displeased about a female President in office, so when her son announced he was gay, it fueled their anger. Louis heard other agents who were assigned to Harry, talk about how they would hear him crying in his room due to all the pressure.

Louis felt bad for the boy. He was so young and didn’t deserved to be scrutinized just because of his sexual orientation. Eventually Harry ignored the hate and went on with his public duties even though there’d always be that one asshole in the crowd, calling him derogatory names. Louis soon formed somewhat of a respect for Harry, dealing with people like that is hard and Harry handled it quite well.

Anne sets the frame down. “He is starting college soon.” Anne smiles fondly.

“That’s great. What college is he planning on attending?” Louis asks.

“He plans on going to Georgetown for their medical program. He’s studying to become a doctor.” Anne says proudly.

Louis nods his head impressed. “Wow he must be a smart man.”

“He is very smart. Takes after me of course.” Anne laughs.

Louis nods his head. “So uh how does this relate to me?”

“Because agent Tomlinson, I want you to be Harry’s security detail.” Anne says as she takes a sip out of her drink.

Louis widens his eyes involuntarily. “You want me to babysit your twenty-three year old son?” Louis asks incredulously.

“Not babysit! Just watch over.” Anne’s eyes soften a bit. “After his coming out, there have been a few assholes out there that have threatened him. I’m just concerned about his safety.”

“I understand but why me?”

“You’re young Louis. Harry might be more comfortable with a twenty-six year old guy following him versus a forty year old man. Plus you’re an outstanding agent.” Anne explains.

“Harry doesn’t know about this, does he?” Louis suspects.

Anne shakes her head in shame. “No he doesn’t. I plan on telling him soon. But for now would you like a drink?” Anne gestures to the whiskey sitting on the table.

Louis shakes his head no. “Sorry, I can’t drink on the job.”

Anne snorts. “You’re file says you were somewhat of rebel back in the academy. What happened?”

Louis chuckles. “I guess I just got more mature.”

Louis knew that was bullshit. He just knew that if Liam smelt alcohol on him, he was a goner.

Anne shrugs. “Alright well if you won’t have a drink with me, you’re dismissed. Have a nice day Louis.”

Louis stands up and salutes her. “Good day Madam President.

Anne shakes her head at the formalities. “You know I really do mean it when I said just call me Anne.”

Louis nods his head shakily and exits the office. Once he closed the doors he let out a deep breath. Being in the same room with the leader of your country can be really nerve racking. Louis tries to digest everything Anne told him. Taking care of the President’s son is a big deal but he was hoping for a more action packed assignment, not babysitting. Louis sometimes wishes he was still in the Navy.

“Hey Lou!” Liam says as he comes around the corner and walks up to Louis. “So how did it go?”

“Of course you knew about this.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Duh, so how do you feel about it? It’s your first big job.”

“Are you calling babysitting the President’s son a big job?” Louis scoffs.

“Louis, this is important. A lot of people have it out for Harry.” Liam says seriously.

“I know,” Louis sighs. “It’s really fucked up. Like he’s getting death threats for just being gay.” Louis shakes his head disapprovingly. Louis was gay himself so this really was a sensitive matter for him. No matter how stupid Louis thought this job was, he knew he needed to protect Harry.

“That’s why it’s your job to make sure those threats don’t become a reality.” Liam advises. Liam looks at his watch and glances back up to Louis. “Now aren’t you supposed to be doing that paperwork I told you to do?”

“I was just on my way to do that Payno.” Louis smiles cheekily.

“Sure you were Tommo. The last time you said that, I found a pile of unfinished paperwork on your desk and your ass was already home.” Liam says pointedly.

Louis tries to come up with a half assed excuse on why he didn’t stay to finish the papers, but he couldn’t. All his TV shows were on during late hours and he did not plan on missing any one of them. Louis lets out a sigh and agrees to go complete the files.

“That’s a good boy. Now hurry along, I heard Blue Bloods is airing a new episode tonight.” Liam teases.

Louis punches Liam on the shoulder and leaves to complete the damned paperwork.

**{The Next Day}**

“So have you ever met him?”

Louis and Liam were currently on their break, so Louis thought it was a good time to gather some more information about Harry.

“Met who?” Liam takes a sip of his coffee.

“Harry Styles.” Louis clarifies and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

“Yeah I met him at a gala one time. He’s a really nice guy.” Liam says simply.

Louis swallows his food before responding. “That’s all. He’s a nice guy?” He pushes for more information.

Louis wanted to know all about Harry Styles. After Harry came out, Louis didn’t trust anything tabloids said about him. So now he basically knew nothing about him, other than the fact that he was gay, twenty-three and the president’s son.

“Well he is a bit of a flirt. During the gala he had everyone compelled to him. He made dumb jokes that people laughed at and he was very social, talking to almost everyone. I even saw him trying to talk to a baby. Was really serious about it as well.”

Louis furrows his eyebrows at that. “How can you have a serious conversation with a baby?”

“Look I don’t know but he was sitting down with the baby in his lap, having a proper conversation.” Liam recalls.

After that Louis thought this guy was mental. But for some odd reason he had this fond image of Harry smiling down at a baby and trying to talk to them.

 “But if you want to know more ask Niall. He was his body guard back then.”  Liam suggests.

Niall Horan was another secret service agent. Louis arrived with him at the same time and they were friends ever since. They just clicked and complemented each other well.  With Louis’ rebellious personality and Niall being his happy-go-lucky self, they caused some havoc inside the agency. Just ask Liam, he would know all about it.

All of a sudden there was a sound of footsteps coming from the hallway and then a brown haired boy poking his head through the doorway. “I heard my name.” Niall announces as he walks in.

“You’re like a fucking bat. How did you hear me?” Liam asks with wide eyes.

“They don’t call me batman for nothing.” Niall takes a seat next to them.

“Literally no one calls you that.”

“Shut up.” Niall smacks Liam on the back of his head. “Now what were you guys talking about?”

“You know Harry Styles right?” Louis asks,

“Of course he’s my boss’s son.” Niall says cheekily.

It was Louis’ turn to smack him on the head. “I meant what is he like? Smartass.”

Niall rubs at the spot Louis hit him. “Should have just asked that.” Niall mutters. “But yes I do know him, I spent half my career protecting his ass. Why do you need to know?”

“Anne assigned me to his security detail since he’s going to college.”

“Hm good luck with that. He hates authority. First few days he kept running away. Pain in my ass to be honest.”

“Sounds like Louis.” Liam mutters against his mug.

Louis stomps on his foot, making Liam choke on his coffee.

Louis and Niall ignore the coughing fit Liam was having and continued their conversation. “And after those first few days?” Louis asks, slightly worried about the answer.

He was really hoping Harry doesn’t give him a hard time. It was his first job and he was already stressed as it is. If you add in someone who questions him well then he might as well quit now.

“He was cool. I went with him to a charity ball and got to know the real him. Which is a very honest, genuine and caring guy.”

Louis let’s out a sigh of relief. “Alright, thanks for the info NIaller.”

“No problem Lou. Oh by the way, he’s also a big flirt.” Niall adds.

“Yeah, Liam told me about that.”

“I’m just telling you. He might try to hit on you.” Niall winks.

“I’m not going to let the President’s son seduce me.” Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry Styles was undeniably good looking but that didn’t mean Louis liked the man. Louis is more attracted to personality more than looks.

Liam and Niall look at him unconvinced.

“I won’t!” Louis urges once more. “I’m going to go get coffee. Anyone want something from the kitchen?”

Both boys shake their heads and continue on to their own conversation.

 

As Louis was waiting for the water to boil, someone walked into the kitchen. He looked up from his phone and saw Harry digging through the fridge. Louis has seen Harry around the White House but never got a good look at him until now.

One thing that the tabloids got right was how handsome he was. From his side profile Louis could see his chiseled and sharp jawline. His hair was a little messy but somehow it worked for him. He was leaned down into the fridge, giving Louis a nice view of his lean body and his…assets. Overall Louis doesn’t think he has ever seen anyone this beautiful in his life.

Louis was about to make himself seen, when the kettle decided to go off. Harry jumps at the sound and swiftly turns around. Louis turns off the stove and the kettle simmers down to silence. The kitchen was now eerily quiet and it left Louis in an awkward position. Harry was staring at him with wide eyes and his hand was clutching his chest.

“Uh hello sir.” Louis says awkwardly. He didn’t know what else to say because Harry’s gorgeous green eyes were kinda distracting.

Harry straightens up and coughs in his hand. “Hello. You uh kinda scared me.” Harry chuckles.

“Sorry about that sir.” Louis turns around to hide his oncoming blush and occupies himself by making his coffee.

“Um no worries,” Harry says from behind. “Do you need any sugar?” he asks as he watches Louis make a fresh cup of coffee.

“No I take my coffee black. Thank you though.” Louis turns to face Harry and leans back against the counter with his mug in his hands.

Louis just manages to see Harry’s eyes staring at his ass, before quickly glancing back up. Louis smirks into his mug. He’s been told he has quite the bottom.

Harry narrows his eyes at him. “I don’t think we’ve met. What’s your name?”

“Agent Louis Tomlinson sir.” Louis answers formally. He can’t help it, it’s been drilled into his head to talk like this.

Harry chuckles. “Please just call me Harry. You’re obviously older than me, it would be a bit ridiculous for you to call me sir.”

“What do you mean _obviously older_?” Louis asks with an indignant expression.

Harry ignores his offended tone. “I just mean you have this…mature vibe about you.” Harry says with a smirk.

Was he flirting with him? “Uh thank you?” Louis wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not.

Harry was now leaning against the fridge with his side, and focused all this attention on Louis. “I meant that as a good thing by the way. It’s weird I thought I met everyone working in the White House. Are you new here?”

Louis shakes his head. “No I’ve been here for about two years now. I guess we just haven’t crossed paths yet.”

Louis did think it was weird that he hadn’t met Harry yet but he never thought of it until now. Most of the time Louis was doing paperwork or he was helping Liam with security. He had no opportunity to get to know the first family.

“Hm that’s a shame. We could have been _really_ good friends by now.” Harry says while biting his bottom lip and staring directly at Louis.

Louis squirms a bit under the attention. Niall and Liam were not lying when they said Harry was a flirt. Louis clears his throat. “Well um I actually have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you Harry.”

He didn’t really have work to do but he just wanted to escape Harry’s advances. Louis could only handle so much, okay. Louis pushed off the counter and started to leave the kitchen.

“Wait, can I ask you something?” Harry asks before Louis stepped out the door.

Louis stops and turns around, waiting for Harry to explain why he stopped him.

Harry ducks back into the fridge and pulls out a bottle of wine. “Is this any good?”

Louis comes closer to examine the bottle Harry was holding. It was your average red wine, nothing special about it.

“Eh yeah it’s alright.” Louis shrugs his shoulders.

Harry furrows his eyebrows. “Just alright? Well this won’t do at all.” Harry stuffs the bottle back in and starts rummaging through the fridge again.

Louis knew the best thing to do was just to turn around and don’t ask questions. But the determined and frustrated face that Harry was making, had him intrigued.

“If you’re trying to find a good bottle of wine you won’t find it in the fridge.” Louis comments.

Harry straightens up and closes the fridge. “Well where do you find good quality wine around here?” Harry says with a visible pout.

Louis tries not to be endeared by it. “First off what’s the occasion?” Louis asks, letting his curiosity take over.

“I have a date tonight and he is somewhat of a wine expert,” Harry says rolling his eyes fondly. “So I want to serve them the best that we have, but I have no clue about wine.”

Louis tenses up at the mention of a date. There’s a tight sensation in his chest but Louis decided to ignore it.

“Alright we can look in the cellar. That’s where the best stuff is.” Louis suggests.

“We?” Harry quirks his eyebrow up.

“Well you did said you didn’t know anything about wine, so I’ll help you out.”

“Oh Louis it’s honestly okay, I can figure it out. You said you had to get back to work.” Harry says concerned.

Louis pretends to look at the time on his watch. “Well would you look at that, my shift just ended.” Louis gives him a toothy grin. “Now I can help you.”

Harry still looks at him unsure. “Are you sure Louis?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Of course it’s okay. It’s my job to help you isn’t it?”

Harry still had his eyebrows furrowed but eventually agrees. “Okay thank you Louis.” Harry says appreciatively.

“Again it’s my job. Now follow me.” Louis turns around and heads out the door.

Harry follows Louis down to the cellar. Louis has only been down here once and that was when he and Niall sneaked down here to grab a drink after a long day of securing the White House fence. They only had a chug of wine when Liam found them down there and immediately banned them from coming back. Louis was still banned, but he had Harry this time, which he deemed was a reasonable excuse.

Louis flips on the light and starts to look through the assortment of wine that has been collected over past presidencies.

“Now does your date have a preference on white or red?” Louis asks, while looking at a dusty bottle of _Veuve Clicquot._ Louis might just have to burrow that one.

“He said he prefers red. What’s the difference anyway?”

“Well young Harold, red wine is fermented with the skin and seeds of grapes which give it, its color. While white wine is fermented with only the juice of the grapes.” Louis mentally pats himself on the back for remembering what his mom told him.

“Huh, so what’s your preference?” Harry asks.

Louis shrugs his shoulders. “Not really a big fan of wine. Much more of a beer kind of guy.”

Harry nods his head in agreement. He then looks at a bottle and picks it up. “Hey how about this? I just picked it because I like the bottle.” Harry chuckles.

Louis makes his way over to Harry and takes the bottle from his hands. It was a 1928 _Pinot Noir_. Louis immediately recognizes the name. He tightens his grip on the bottle and looked at it fondly. As he dusts off the bottle, unfortunately some of it gets into Harry’s eyes.

“Oh fuck.” Harry grunts out, as he tries to rub out the dust from his eyes.

Louis immediately puts the bottle down and stops Harry’s hands from rubbing the dust further into his eyes. “Shit I’m sorry Harry. Can you try to open your eyes for me please?”

Harry slowly opens his eyes and squints down at Louis. There was tears at the corners of his eyes due to the irritation from the dirt. Louis tilts Harrys head down toward him and starts to gently blow air into his eyes to try to get rid of the dirt. Once Harry was able to blink out the rest of the dust, Louis realized how close they were and he still had his hands holding Harry’s face. Louis could clearly see the deep shade of green in Harry’s eyes and the little imperfections in his complexion, which strangely made him more attractive.

Harry was able to open his eyes now, but for some reason they still haven’t moved away from each other. They were standing so close, that they were practically breathing the same air. Harry opened his mouth, ready to say something when they heard a rustling to their left. Louis immediately removed his hands from Harry and placed them on his gun that was sitting in its holster. Louis moved toward the sound and let out a breath of relief when he saw a mouse scurry out from a cardboard box.

“It’s just a mouse,” Louis informs Harry. “I guess we need to call pest control again.” Louis mutters.

Louis turns back around and sees that Harry was staring at his feet, with his hands behind his back. Even though it was dim Louis could make out the blush spread across Harry’s cheeks. Louis was about to ask him what was wrong, when he remembered what just happened. Just the thought made Louis start to blush as well. Louis coughs into his fist and makes his way over to the bottle of wine he placed down earlier. “Um well this is a great choice Harry,” Louis decided to ignore what happened. “You know Burgundy France is well known for this type of wine. The grapes they use to make this wine are very rare to find, that’s why so many people are obsessed with it.” Louis says with wonder in his voice.

Harry looked like he wanted to say something else but he just decided to go along with Louis. “You know for someone who doesn’t like wine, you sure know your stuff.” Harry smirks at him.

“My mom loved wine. Always would go on and tell me about every bottle of wine she bought.” Louis smiles fondly at the memory.

“Sounds like she is a very knowledgeable woman.” Harry comments.

Louis lowers his eyes to the bottle in his hands. “Yeah she was.” He says quietly.

Harry suddenly touches Louis by the shoulder. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Harry says gently.

Louis moves away from the touch and forces a grin on his face. “Let’s go back up and get you ready for your date.”

Harry nods his head and silently follows him back up.

_< Flashback Louis is 7 years old>_

_“And this is Merlot. Also known as little blackbird in French.”_

_Louis looks at the dark colored drink. “So is this your favorite wine mom?” Louis asks curiously._

_Jay smiles fondly and shakes her head. “No, but it’s a close second.”_

_Louis frowns. “So what is your favorite?”_

_Jay puts the wine back in the cabinet. “I don’t have it here, but I tried this wine back in France. It was called Pinot Noir. Best glass of wine I have ever tasted.” Johanna reminisced._

_“Oh, how long ago was that?” Louis tilts his head to the side._

_Jay puckers her lips. “Hm I wanna say about a year before you were born.”_

_“Oh well if I ever go to France, I’m going to buy you a bottle of…what was it called again?”_

_Jay laughs out loud. “Oh Lou, don’t worry about it. We’ll go together when you’re old enough to drink.” Jay smiles fondly._

_Louis takes out his pinkie. “Promise?” He asks seriously._

_Jay connects her pinkie to his and looks into his eyes. “I promise.”_

_< End Flashback>_

“Louis you didn’t need to do all of this. I just asked for help with the wine.” Harry protests.

Louis straightens out the table cloth he laid out and places the dining ware on top of the table. “Look I wanted to help you. I have nothing else better to do.”

After Louis helped Harry find the wine, he decided to also help him with setting up the table. The only reason Louis was doing this was because he didn’t want to go back to Liam, who most likely was going to assign him more work.

Harry let’s out a sigh. “You know I could have just asked Eleanor to help me.”

Eleanor was one of the maids for the White House.

“She’s busy cleaning somewhere else. I’m done anyway see.” Louis moves out the way to let Harry look at his work.

The table set for two was decorated with a vase with a single rose, two candles set on either side and the dining ware was your classic White House quality. Louis even managed to fold the napkins in a way, that fancy restaurants fold them. Finally to add a bit of atmosphere, the table was arranged so they had a view out to the garden. Overall it was your picture perfect romantic date setting.

“Wow! Louis this is gorgeous. Thanks so much!” Harry pulls Louis into a tight hug and snuggles into his neck.

Louis is taken by surprise but eventually let’s his arms wrap around the taller boy. Louis instinctually pulls him in tighter. Harry had this odd sense of warmth to him that Louis couldn’t place. This feeling made Louis want to hold onto him forever.

“Ahem!” Someone clears their throat forcefully, behind them.

Louis quickly removes himself from Harry and straightens out his suit. He turns around to see Liam standing there was a stern expression on his face.

“Mr. Styles there is a Nick Grimshaw outside asking for you.” Liam announces, while glaring at Louis.

“Oh that’s him! I’m not even changed yet. Liam can you let him in for me please!” Harry rushes out.

“Of course sir.” Liam gives Louis one last look and then walks away.

“Oh Louis I have something for you.” Harry pulls out a bottle of wine from out of nowhere and hands it to Louis.

Louis looks at the bottle. “It’s the _Veuve Clicquot_. I can’t possibly take this Harry-“

Harry cuts him off before he could finish. “No this is for you. You helped me so much today,” Harry smiles showing off his lovely dimples. “Also I saw the sign outside the cellar that said you and Niall Horan were banned from going down there. Thanks for breaking the rules for me.” Harry smiles appreciatively.

Liam must have put a new sign up after Louis tore it down last week. “Oh well thank you Harry. It was no trouble really,” Louis smiles and then he remembers Harry has a date. Louis’ smile dims a little. “Well uh good luck on your date.”

“Oh yeah! Uh my date. I should go and get ready now. Thanks again Lou.” Harry hesitantly walks up the stairs backwards, still facing Louis. He looks like he was going to walk back down but he stops himself and instead turns around to run up the remaining stairs.

Louis is a bit disappointed Harry didn’t go through with his initial movements, but still watched on fondly as Harry almost tripped multiple times because apparently he was a baby giraffe trying to walk on ice.

As soon as Harry was out of sight, Louis sprints down the corridor to get a glimpse of Harry’s date. He was curious alright.

Louis sneakily hides behind a corner and watches Liam open the front door. The guy who walks in is tall, skinny, and good looking. He looked like Harry’s type. Louis gets that tight feeling back in his chest again. He decided he wanted to go and introduce himself to him. You know just to make sure he was good for Harry. Before Louis could walk up a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, keeping him from moving.

Louis struggles to get out of the hold. “What the fuck.” He whisper yells.

Louis swings his head around and sees that it was Niall who was holding him back. Niall starts to drag him backwards towards the kitchen.

“Niall what are you doing? Let me go!” Louis complains.

Once they were inside the kitchen Niall let him go. “Niall can you please explain to me what is going on?” Louis asks confused.

“Louis we told you not to get involved with Harry!” Niall reprimands.

“What are you talking about?” Louis asks frustrated.

“Oh don’t play dumb! I know you were hugging him out there.” Niall nods his head in the direction of the dining room. “You said you never met him, how are you on a hugging basis with him already?” Niall asks incredulously.

“How did you know me and him hugged?”

“Liam told me.” Niall taps the earpiece that was currently in his ear.

Louis sighs and slumps into a chair. “Look he needed help with his date and so I decided to help him. Then he hugged me because he was thanking me, you prick.” Louis explained.

“Well that hug was a little too long for my liking,” Liam says as he walks in. “Oh and please explain to me why I caught you and Harry entering the cellar from the security cameras?”

“You guys are so annoying,” Louis pinches the bridge of his nose. “I went down to the cellar to help him pick out wine.”

“You sure about that? Because you know, you guys were down there for a long time and we all know that there are no cameras down there.” Niall says suggestively.

“What the hell does that…Wait you think I went down there with him to what? Have sex with him? Are you fucking serious right now? I just met the guy!” Louis practically screams at them. “Oh and plus I don’t know about you, but I don’t have sex while im at work!”

“Louis calm down we know you didn’t do anything with him,” Liam says trying to calm him down. “We trust you Louis. It’s Harry we don’t trust. I feel like he will wrap you up and put you under his spell.” Liam exaggerates.

“What the actual fuck are you guys going on about?”

“We just want you to be careful around him. We know you can fall hard once you find someone you like.” Niall says.

That’s something Louis can admit to. Once he finds someone he does fall hard. It happened with Aiden. Aiden was Louis’ ex-boyfriend and Louis thought he was the one. Louis was so blinded with love he asked Aiden to marry him and Aiden said no. Aiden explained how he couldn’t be with someone who put work in front of their relationship. Louis was heartbroken for a year and he hasn’t had a serious boyfriend since then. He would have the casual hookups but that was it. No emotions just pleasure.

Liam notices Louis’ pause. “Look Louis having a relationship with Harry can’t happen. He’s practically your boss. We don’t want you to lose your job.”

“That’s exactly why I won’t fall for him. Now if you would excuse me I have a bottle of wine that I would like to be alone with. Good night.” Louis marches out the door with the bottle close to his chest.

As he puts on his jacket and turns in his gun, he glances into the dining room. He catches the sight of the two men chatting away and sipping on their glasses of wine. Louis comes in closer and just manages to hear them.

“Wow Harry how did you find _Pinot Noir_?” Nick asks incredulously.

“I had some help. You know this house has a wine cellar full of wine. If you want we can go and check it out.” Harry says mischievously.

“Should have just had the date down there then.” Nick smirks.

Harry grabs Nick’s hand and they start to walk out of the dining room. Louis pushes himself against the wall to keep hidden. As they pass Louis could see the visible smiles on both their faces.

Louis removes himself from the wall and lets out sigh. “At least he’s happy.” Louis says to himself with a slight smile on his face. He looks down at the wine Harry gave him and decides to leave it on the table. He wasn’t much of a wine guy anyway.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright then hope you enjoyed! Tell me how I did, it's been a while. Don't know when the next chapter is coming! But hopefully soon..


	2. Orientation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson has been through countless missions and many of them he had to risk his life. Now he is tasked to protect the son of the President United States. It's not as easy as Louis thought since, the man he is supposed to protect is also the one who has his heart.
> 
> Or
> 
> An American AU that's loosely based on the movie "First Daughter". Louis as Marc Blucas and Harry as Katie Holmes. Louis is a secret service agent who was assigned to protect Harry, who is the President's son and through many obstacles they end up falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have finally finished this chapter! Thank God for snow days!  
> Anyway this is a monster of a chapter, but it was really fun to write.  
> There is a lot of angst and drama in this chapter so prepare yourselves.  
> I added so much to this story, which is really getting me excited.  
> Not going to lie it's a lot, hopefully it's not too overwhelming.  
> Have fun reading my loves :)
> 
> P.S. ALL OF THIS IS FICTION

  


It has been a week since Louis’ first encounter with Harry. Louis hasn’t seen Harry since then mainly because he’s been patrolling the front gate. He had no clue if Harry’s date went well or not, and to say he wasn’t thinking about it was a lie. Louis didn’t know why he was so concerned about the date, he wasn’t even considered Harry’s friend. He was just his bodyguard…well soon to be bodyguard.

Louis was briefed by Anne that he was to start his protection duties today. Harry’s orientation for Georgetown was today and Louis is expected to accompany him. The orientation was usually a whole weekend thing, but Harry wasn’t going to live on campus (well wasn’t allowed to anyway) so he only had to attend on Saturday.

Liam called Louis the night before saying he just wanted to “catch up” but Louis knew that wasn’t the real reason why.

 _“But do you think that’s normal? Cheryl tells me its fine but I don’t know. It looks uneven to me.”_ Liam vents through the phone.

Liam has been going on a rant about how he thinks his nipples look uneven and is asking Louis his opinion. Louis honestly doesn’t give a shit. After listening to him for a half an hour, he decided he had enough.

“Look Liam I wouldn’t give a shit if you had one nipple on your ass.” Louis says exasperated. “Now tell me the _real_ reason why you called me.”

Louis hears Liam let out a defeated sigh. _“I just wanted to know your plan for tomorrow.”_

“Plan?” Louis snorts. “Why would I need a plan? I’m just following the guy around.”

 _“Are you serious Louis? You don’t have a plan!”_ Liam exclaims.

Louis rolls his eyes. Liam has always been so protective and concerned with everything he does. He appreciates that Liam looks out for him, but sometimes he gets too overprotective.

“Li it’s going to be fine. I just have to keep Harry safe and make sure he doesn’t get hurt. I’ve been through worse.” Louis says nonchalantly.

 _“I know Lou but this is the president’s son. This is Anne’s son,”_ Liam emphasizes. _“This is the highest profile person you have ever protected.”_

“And how would you know that?”

 _“I read your file Lou. You barely had any naval missions that involved protecting people, you had missions to kill people.”_ Liam says dramatically.

“Actually it was mostly to destroy enemy ships,” Louis says matter-a-factly. “And those were classified, how did you get those?”

Louis always believed Liam knew more about him than himself.

 _“You were hired to protect the president, I had to find out everything about you,”_ Liam explains. _“Now please tell me you’re good to go for tomorrow.”_

“Yes Liam I’m all good to go. Stop your worrying.” Louis tries to reassure him.

 _“It’s my job to worry about you. I’m just watching out for you Lou. Don’t want you to mess it up.”_ Louis could clearly hear the genuine concern in Liam’s voice.

“I know Liam and I love you for it. Now I need to get some sleep. I have an early day tomorrow, as you know,” Louis shuffles himself under the covers of his bed. “Give Cheryl and Bear a hug for me.” Louis mutters against the phone.

_“Will do Lou. Night.”_

“Night Li.”

+

 

Louis was currently waiting at the end of the grand staircase for Harry. It was Harry’s orientation and Louis’ first day as his bodyguard. Louis has always been nervous to take on a new job, but after meeting Harry the other week, he was hoping it would all go down smoothly.

“Good morning Louis!”

Louis looks up toward the voice and his breath was suddenly caught in his throat. Coming down the stairs was probably the most beautiful person Louis has ever seen. Harry was wearing a deep dark blue suit, with the top three buttons undone, showing off some of his chest tattoos. His hair was swept to the side showing his sharp facial features. As Harry was walking down the stairs, Louis could swear this man had lip gloss on because his lips were this gorgeous shade of pink. Louis wanted to kiss him just to find out what flavor he had on.

Once Harry was a step above Louis, looking down at him with a quizzical look, Louis realized he never greeted him back.

“Oh uh morning sir…I mean Harry.” Louis stutters, mentally slapping himself.

This man has a way of stripping away Louis’ confidence and leaving him like a stuttering idiot.

Harry smirks down at him. “I haven’t seen you in a while Lou. How have you been?” Harry finally steps down to Louis’ level, but of course he’s still a foot taller than him.

“I’ve been alright. Uh how have you been?” Louis directed his eyes anywhere but Harry’s lips.

“Amazing,” Harry answers happily.

Louis wondered if it’s because Harry was seeing that guy he went on the date with. Louis couldn’t remember his name, was it Rick? Mick? Louis couldn’t care less.

“It’s actually a very important day,” Harry snaps Louis out of his thoughts. “Today is my orientation for Georgetown.” Harry says excitedly.

Louis looks at him confusedly. “Actually I’m quite aware of that already.”

“Oh has someone been gossiping about me through the white house?” Harry teases. “Or did it get leaked to the tabloids? I could have sworn I only told like two people.” Harry says thoughtfully.

Louis clears his throat. “Uh no you’re mother informed me. Didn’t she discuss this with you?”

“Discussed with me about what and why did my mother tell you? I didn’t know you two were close.” Harry asks curiously.

Louis furrows his eyebrows. “Didn’t she tell you that I’ll be-” He was cut off when Anne walks into the foyer.

Louis straightens his posture and faces forward. “Madam President,” He greets her.

Anne rolls her eyes. “At ease Louis and stop with the formalities please.”

Louis nods his head. “If you say so.”

Anne smiles kindly to Louis and then makes her way over to stand in front of her son. She straightens out his collar and brushes some lint off his suit.

“Look at how handsome and grown up my baby is!” Anne coos.

Harry starts to blush. “Mom, please.” He says clearly embarrassed.

“What? My son is going off to college, I’m allowed to embarrass him,” Anne says softly. “I’m just so proud of everything you’ve accomplished…after everything you’ve been through. I am so proud of the man who stands in front of me.” Anne says while trying to hold back tears.

Harry takes his mother’s hands into his. “Mom please don’t cry.”

“Hey I am allowed to cry mister. My son is leaving me.” Anne says dramatically.

“I’m not even moving out of the house mom.” Harry chuckles out.

As Anne and Harry continue to have their mother and son moment, Louis stands off to the side looking at the emotional scene. Louis remembers when his mother had let him go to the Naval Academy. Now that was an emotional mess. Jay was so hesitant in letting Louis go. It was her first child so of course she was a little unsure about him going off to the Navy, but she also knew Louis was happy with his choice. It’s a mothers wish to have her child find something they love and Louis found that in the Navy. The only thing Louis loved more was of course his mother and he ended up losing both.

Louis snaps out of his thoughts when he hears his name being brought up in the conversation.

“…and you don’t have to worry about a thing because agent Tomlinson here will be watching over you.” Anne says hesitantly, trying to gauge Harry’s reaction.

Harry quickly looks over to Louis and then back over to his mother. “What do you mean by that mom?” He says cautiously.

Anne straightens her posture looking like she is ready to have a soon to come argument with her son. “I mean that I have assigned Louis here to be your security detail for the remainder of your freshman year in college.”

Louis is nervously looking on at the situation, desperately hoping Harry doesn’t get too upset.

Harry widens his eyes and looks offended. “You can’t be serious about this. I told you I didn’t want any body guards while I’m in school.”

“I know, but this is for your own good Harry. You’ve been getting threats almost every day after your coming out, I’m just trying to keep you safe.” Anne explains softly.

“Are you kidding me mom? I can take care of myself! I’m twenty three years old! I don’t need a damn security guard following me wherever I go!” Harry says frustrated.

“Harry you have to understand I’m only doing this-“

“No mom, _you_ need to understand that I am an adult now,” Harry swiftly cuts off his mom. “Gemma never has a bodyguard when she goes out! Why am I any different?”

“Because Harry, Gemma doesn’t get death threats! She doesn’t have dozens of people coming after her! I worry about you more because I see the shit they say about you on social media!” Anne yells out loud. Her voice echoing throughout the house.

Harry furrows his eyebrows but stays silent, looking down at the floor. Anne takes a deep breath before speaking in a more normal tone.

“I’m sorry for yelling,” Anne apologizes. “But Harry there is no debate on this one. Like it or not Louis is going to be accompanying you today and for the rest college.”

Anne looks at Harry who still has his gaze toward the floor.

She lets out a sigh. “I have a meeting I have to attend to. Have fun at your orientation. I love you.” Anne kisses Harry on the cheek and walks out the foyer. The clicks of her heels, were the only thing that was heard before it suddenly got silent.

Louis stands there awkwardly trying to figure out what the hell he should do. Louis looks at his watch and notices it’s almost time for the orientation. He looks over to Harry who has his back toward him and was still staring at the floor, which was unsettling.

Louis cautiously walks closer to him. “Harry we have to be leaving soon.” He says quietly, trying not to trigger him.

Harry turns to face him and narrows his eyes accusingly. “How come you never mentioned this to me?”

Louis lowers his head. “I thought your mom had already informed you.”

Harry lets out a harsh laugh. “Obviously she didn’t! You didn’t think to mention that you’ll be my fucking babysitter?”

Louis doesn’t flinch at the harsh tone. He’s been yelled at too many times to be intimidated by this man in front of him. Louis understands Harry’s frustration, but do not take it out on him.

Louis lifts up his head and glares at Harry. “First off I am not your babysitter. I am an agent for the secret service. Don’t you dare downgrade my position like that,” Louis says harshly. “Secondly do not take you anger out on me. I am just doing my job.”

“Jesus it’s always about the damn job with you! Well tell you what your job sucks.” Harry says childishly.

“My job is to protect you, so yeah I guess it does suck.” Louis spits out.

There was a flicker of hurt in Harry’s eyes but it was soon replaced with annoyance. “I was so wrong about you. You’re just like the rest. Only following orders.” Harry turns away to leave through the front door.

But before he left Louis stops him. “Hey! I hope you know your mom is only doing this because she loves you!”

Harry grips the door tightly. “If she loved me she would have just listened to me.” Harry whispers and proceeds to slam the door closed.

Louis flinches when the door slams. Well that was not what he was hoping for.

 

+

 

The drive to the campus was dead silent. It was the type of silence that would make anyone feel uncomfortable. Louis knew Harry needed some space, but they had to communicate at some point right? Louis wasn’t really good at comforting people, so he had no idea how to help Harry. What really frustrated Louis the most was that Harry couldn’t see that Anne just wanted to protect her son. It’s a motherly instinct to protect their child and Harry was lucky to have that.

They were halfway to the campus and they still haven’t spoken a word to one another. Louis looked over to Harry who was looking out the car window with a blank expression on his face. He looked like he was deep in thought or he was just really pissed. Most likely both.

Louis noticed that they turned into the campus and were stopped right in front of the building where the assembly with the President of Georgetown was being held.

“Alright Harry before we go in I wanted to go over-“

Louis was cut off when Harry decided to get out of the car, without waiting for him.

“This fucking kid is going to be the death of me.” Louis mutters under his breath, while rushing to take off his seatbelt.

“Good luck with that agent.” The driver said clearly amused.

“Oh go to hell Simon.” Louis flips him off and gets out of the car.

As soon as he closes the car door, Simon speeds off. Louis never liked him anyway.

He looks around him and sees a bunch of students just chatting with their friends. Louis tries to find the green eyed man, but he was nowhere in sight. Louis lets out a sigh, of course he lost him already.

Louis hurriedly walks into the building and as he enters the front door he is hit with the feeling of nervousness extruding from the people around him. Louis didn’t expect any less from a group of college freshmen.

Louis pushed his way through the crowd receiving a few glares from some people he accidentally bumped into. After realizing he was just a tad too short to see over people, Louis stood on top of a chair to scout out for Harry. He must have looked ridiculous, but he didn’t really care. He needed to find Harry.

After standing on a chair for a while Louis noticed how the crowd started to congregate into the auditorium. He jumped off the chair and hurried over before it got too crowded. But looks like it was too late for that.

It was full to the brim and there was no way for Louis to spot Harry in this crowd. Louis was about to go chair by chair just to find him, but he had no patience for that. Instead Louis spots the stage and gets an idea.

Louis makes his way to the side of the stage and is about to climb up when he is stopped by a school administer.

“I’m sorry sir, but you can’t go up there.” the man said, trying to hold him back.

Louis genuinely had no time for this so he pulled out his badge and shoved it in the man’s face.

The man studies the badge and immediately releases his grip on Louis. “My bad, uh go ahead sir.” The man says needing no more information.

Louis says a quick thank you and rushes onto the stage. Once Louis got up he looks out into the crowd, trying to find Harry. It was too dim to see individual faces so he had to come up with a new plan.

 After surveying the stage, Louis spots a microphone in the center. He walks up to the microphone and turns it on. At this point many of the students were already turned toward him, staring at him curiously.

Louis clears his throat into the mic. “Excuse me everyone!”

The chatter of students dies down and now he had everyone’s attention.

“Hello everyone, I’m agent Tomlinson, with the secret service,” he says with a friendly smile. “Sorry to interrupt, but I seem to have lost someone and I was wondering if you guys could help me out?” Louis asks the auditorium.

The students start to quietly mumble to one another.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Louis sighs. “Alright so here’s what I need you guys to do. It’s very simple. I want all of you to look to the people next to you.” Louis directs.

People start to move their heads side to side, following Louis’ orders.

“Great, now if the person next to you resembles Harry Edward Styles please raise your hand.” Louis says next.

Louis knew this was not the best idea to be announcing to the whole student body that Harry Styles was attending this college, but they were going to find out sooner or later. The thing he was really worried about was how Harry was going to react to this.

“What’s in it for us?” A student shouts from the crowd.

Louis rolls his eyes. Of course no one wants to do a favor without some sort of reward. He starts to check his pockets and pulls out a twenty dollar bill.

“How about twenty bucks?” Louis suggests in the mic.

“Man we’re loaded, you do know that right? Twenty bucks is like a penny to us.” Another student yells out smugly. The crowd starts to quietly giggle at that.

“Fucking rich dicks.” Louis mutters under his breath. Away from the microphone of course.

Louis stuffs the twenty back in his pocket and decides to use a different tactic.

“Okay clearly I can’t bribe you with money. So how about an uh…personalized tour of the white house!” Louis yells into the mic excitedly.

Oh Liam is going to murder him once he finds out.

The audience seems to like that idea based on all the interested expressions on their faces.

Louis lets out a sigh of relief. “Awesome so again if Harry Styles is next to you please raise your hand.”

A hand shoots up from the very back of the auditorium. It was so far that Louis could barely make out the figure. Louis squints his eyes toward that direction and manages to see Harry slumped into his chair, most likely glaring at the person raising their hand.

“ _You_ stay right there.” Louis points at Harry and then brings his attention back to the crowd. “Thank you for your cooperation everyone. You did your country a great favor!” Louis says over ecstatically.

The audience doesn’t seem to care. They just stare at him confusedly and go back to their previous conversations.

Louis jumps down from the stage and makes his way over to Harry. Louis makes sure to keep his eyes on him as he is walking so he doesn’t manage to escape.

As he gets nearer Louis could clearly see the annoyed expression painted on Harry’s face. He takes the empty seat next to Harry and sits down.

“So when can I get that personalized tour of the white house?” The boy sitting on the other side of Harry asks.

Louis takes out his card and hands it to him. “Here is my card, contact me whenever you want that tour.” Louis says nonchalantly.

“Awesome.” The boy says smiling and returns his attention back to the front of the auditorium.

Louis sits back into his seat waiting for Harry to say something first. All he knew was that Harry was most likely pissed at him. I mean he did embarrass him in front of everybody.

“I can’t believe you.” Harry mutters.

Louis turns his head to look at him. Harry was faced away from him, but Louis could see the tightening of his jaw, clearly annoyed.

“Hey you asked for it. I had to find you somehow.” Louis crosses his arms in front of him.

Harry turns to face him at that. He had one of his eyebrows quirked and a frown upon his face.

“Are you serious?” Harry asks incredulously. “I might not be a trained agent, but I’m smart enough to know that what you did just put me more at risk.”

Harry did have a point there. What Louis did was really unprofessional and he knew he had better ways to find Harry. Louis didn’t know why Harry, of all people, had this effect on him. It was like Louis only made stupid decisions when he’s around Harry.

“You know what put you more at a risk? Running away from me earlier. Why the hell did you do that?” Louis asks irritated.

“Because Louis, I don’t need you here. I’m perfectly fine on my own.” Harry huffs out.

Louis snorts, “That’s not what your mom thinks.”

“Well my mom is wrong. Just because she’s the president doesn’t make her right.”

Louis doesn’t say anything after that. What happened to them? He and Harry got on really well before, but now that Louis is his “body guard” things just have been going to shit. Louis was so tempted in begging Liam to reassign another agent to Harry because if things keep going like this, someone was going to kill the other.

The lights dimmed signaling that the program was about to start. A man walks onto the stage and is already getting a standing ovation without even talking yet.

Louis looks at the people around him confusedly. Who is this guy?

“Thank you. Thank you everyone,” The man says through the mic, earning him another round of applause. The man lets out a laugh and eventually convinces the crowd to sit down.

Louis looks over to Harry who surprisingly didn’t stand up with the rest of the crowd. Instead he had a blank expression on his face and his arms were crossed in front of him defensively.

Louis leans over to Harry, “Hey what’s all the fuss about? Who is that?” Louis whispers.

Harry is turned towards the stage but Louis could still see him roll his eyes. “That’s Dan Wootton, the president of Georgetown.” Harry explains.

Oh Dan Wootton, Louis has heard that name before. This guy ran against Anne in the presidential election. Louis never kept up with politics much but occasionally he would see articles about the tense battle between the two.

Obviously Dan lost to Anne because she was just the better candidate. She was smart, bold, and strong and was not afraid to take chances. Even though he lost, Dan became a sponsor for the White House. Which many found odd since he just lost office, but others saw this as a kind gesture since Anne was known to be one of the less wealthy candidates.

Louis watches Dan welcome the crowd. Everyone around Louis all have their eyes and ears focused on Dan. For some reason Louis doesn’t like him. The way he talks is like he knows he’s the most important person in the room. But since Dan is the most beloved man on earth apparently, no one seems to notice. Louis ignores his gut feeling and focuses his attention with the rest of the audience.

“Thank you all for coming today! We are so honored to have you here, and be part of the Georgetown family. I can assure you, you will have the best college experience here,” Dan announces.

“Everyone here was chosen for a reason and I hope you all understand this was an amazing accomplishment to be the select few to get in. So congratulations,” Dan waits for the applause to finish. “Now it’s a bit early so I can imagine many of you are starving. We have prepared a brunch for you in the dining hall. Please follow the administrators and they will guide you there.”

Dan concludes his speech and gives one last wave out to crowd before stepping off stage.

Louis follows Harry to the hall, trying to keep a good distance between them so he doesn’t annoy Harry any further than he already has.

As they walk Harry is making small talk with a girl he seems to know. Louis catches that her name is Perrie and she is the daughter of a senator in Maryland. She is fairly pretty, long blond hair and gorgeous eyes. If Louis wasn’t gay he probably would be attracted to her.

They enter the hall and it’s like they just stepped into a scene from Harry Potter. There are two long tables draped in white table cloths and a big fancy chandelier dangling from the ceiling, emitting the yellow glow throughout the room.

Harry and Perrie take a seat next to each other, already looking over the menu that was sitting on the table. Louis stands behind Harry with his hands clasped in front of him in a professional manner. He observes the other students trickling into the dining hall, trying to spot out anything suspicious.

“You know you can sit down right?” Harry says not bothering to turn around.

“I’m fine thank you.” Louis says simply.

Harry slowly shakes his head, “Whatever you want agent.”

Louis was about to take a step back to avoid any confrontation with Harry but Perrie turns around in her chair, stealing his attention.

“Hello I’m Perrie Edwards. Nice to meet you.” She offers her hand to Louis.

Louis shakes her hand and gives her a polite smile, “Nice to meet you Perrie, I’m Louis.”

Perrie innocently flutters her eyelashes. “This might be a bit forward, but you are extremely attractive.” Perrie says unbashful.

Louis’ raises his eyebrows at her straightforwardness. Harry in the meantime, has choked on the water he was drinking.

“Perrie! What the hell?” Harry says after his coughing fit.

Perrie shrugs her shoulders. “I mean look at him. His cheekbones could cut someone, his eyes could literally make you drown if you stare at them too long and his stubble…god his facial hair is a real turn on. Can you imagine him just rubbing his scruff-” Perrie is immediately cut off by Harry.

“Perrie! He is standing right there! Plus he is my body guard, he is off limits!” Harry is blushing madly at his friend’s bluntness.

Louis looks on at the conversation amused, “Plus I’m gay.” Louis adds in nonchalantly.

Both Perrie and Harry turn their heads toward him with their jaws dropped.

“Wait you’re gay? First it was Harry, now you?! I have to fix my gaydar.” Perrie says frustrated and lays her head down on the table.

Harry has yet to say one word, he was too busy staring at Louis.

Louis clears his throat awkwardly, trying to get the attention of the younger man.

Harry snaps out of his daze, “I didn’t know you were gay.” Harry says dumbly.

“You never asked and why would I tell you?” Louis says a bit harshly.

Harry looks taken back by the harsh tone, but before he could respond a waiter arrives to write down their orders.

Louis knew he was being an ass, but he couldn’t help it. If Harry was going to be rude to him, it only made sense that he was rude to him back…right?

As everyone (except for Louis) in the dining hall began to eat, Louis pulled out his phone to look at some missed messages he received. One being from Liam.

**Liam**

_Louis how is it going?_

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, of course Liam would check up on him like he was his mother.

**Louis**

_He hates me. But that’s nothing new._

**Liam**

_What? He hates you already! What did you do?_

**Louis**

_Nothing you asshole. Niall was right he HATES body guards._

**Liam**

_Damn sorry about that. Hope he isn’t giving you that hard of a time._

**Louis**

_Eh it could be worse…_

_Oh by the way I might have promised a random kid a private tour of the White House_

**Liam**

_What! Louis you can’t just do that!_

**Louis**

_*Read*_

**Liam**

_You are a pain in my ass Tomlinson!_

 

Louis stuffs his phone in his pocket, trying to ignore the constant buzzing coming from it.

 

 

+

 

 

After brunch the group congregated in a large ballroom full of tables and chairs. On top of the tables were various tri-fold boards that displayed different aspects about Georgetown. Sitting in the chairs seem to be Georgetown students, who were wearing their school colors.

Once everyone was in the ballroom, Dan makes his way up to the front of the crowd. “Okay everyone! Now it’s time to learn more about Georgetown history and some other interesting information. And trust me there is a lot,” He says dramatically. “To help you, I have assigned some dedicated Georgetown students who are scattered throughout the room.”

Dan gestures to the people in the chairs. Louis follows his movements, but his eyes stop moving once he sees…Rick…no Mick…fuck Louis still doesn’t remember this kid’s name. Anyway Harry’s supposedly “wine expert” is here and it seems he’ll be one of the ones helping them out.

Louis has the sudden urge to grab Harry’s hand and get the hell out of there.

Dan claps his hands loudly bringing Louis to his attention. “I have to prepare for the dinner that is being held at my home, so please go ahead and learn more about this wonderful school.” Dan leaves through the door followed by a round of applause from the students.

Louis follows Harry and Perrie who immediately go over to no other than…

“Nick!” Oh so that’s his name. “I’ve missed you.” Harry greets him and goes up to give him a hug. Louis stands off to the side awkwardly.

Nick and Harry hold onto each other like they haven’t seen one another in years. Louis was very close from physically separating them apart.

They eventually pull apart, but now they both had blinding smiles on their faces. Luckily, Perrie decides to clear her throat to get their attention.

Harry looks over to her and widens his eyes. “Oh I’m sorry. How rude of me, Nick please meet my friend Perrie Edwards.”

“Hello Perrie. It’s very nice to meet you, I’m Nick Grimshaw.” Nick simply says before bringing back his attention to Harry.

Perrie leans over to Louis, “Well I guess I’m not that important then.” Perrie whispers.

Louis lets out a snort, “Hey at least you got an introduction.”

Harry and Nick don’t seem to notice the two snickering behind them.

“So H, how do you like Georgetown so far?” Nick asks him.

“It’s gorgeous here,” Harry says excitedly. “I got a glimpse of the medical simulation room, and it’s honestly the most realistic step up I have ever seen.”

Louis observes Harry as he says that. Based on how Harry lights up when he talks about it, you can tell he is very passionate about being a doctor. There is a twinkle in his eye, his dimples are very prominent, and Louis can’t help but be affected by it. But what distracts Louis from this beautiful image is what Nick says next.

Nick shrugs his shoulders, “To be honest the medical program isn’t why people are here Harry. It’s their law program. I mean it’s not too late to switch your major.” Nick suggests.

Harry’s light seems to dim and his smile fades into an unsure grin. Louis wanted so bad to bring back that smile. Suddenly Louis had an urge to hit Nick upside the head.

“It’s too late now. Plus I have always wanted to be a doctor Nick. It’s my dream job.” Harry explains.

“Wasn’t your mom a lawyer? And your grandfather? And like almost your whole family was in law Harry! You can’t just break that tradition.” Nick says disapprovingly.

Harry now was fidgeting with his hands, clearly uncomfortable. “I know that it’s just-“

“Excuse me but can you tell me a bit about the history of Georgetown? I’m honestly so curious.” Louis cuts in, trying to get Harry out of that conversation.

Nick looks at Louis with a clearly annoyed expression. “Sorry sir but I only give information to students attending Georgetown.” He waves him off.

Louis looks at him appalled. He didn’t look that old, did he? Sure he had a bit of wrinkles around the eyes but that’s only because he barely got any sleep back in the Navy. Louis was beyond offended but he didn’t show it. He kept his calm and just managed not to punch Nick in the face.

“No I am not a student, but I am here with Mr. Styles.” Louis says through clenched teeth.

“Oh you’re here with Harry? Harry who is this?” Nick asks while looking at Louis unimpressed.

Before Harry could answer Louis butts in. “I can answer that for myself,” He rolls his eyes. “I am agent Louis Tomlinson.” Louis straightens himself up to appear taller.

“Agent? Oh are you in the secret service? I didn’t know you were gonna have a little body guard with you H.” Nick says clearly amused.

Harry rolls his eyes. “My mom assigned him to me. She is just being paranoid.”

Louis furrows his eyebrows. “Harry I don’t think you should be talking about your mother like that. She is just trying to keep you safe.” Louis reasons.

Louis doesn’t like it when Harry disrespects Anne like this. Anne is just doing her job as a parent, to protect her children. It wasn’t her fault that this is happening. If Louis had a choice he would rather be doing paperwork than this.

Harry decides to ignore Louis’ comment. Instead he lets out a scoff and looks down at his shoes.

“So if you’re following Harry all day, does that mean you do whatever he says?” Nick asks Louis.

“No, I do whatever is necessary to protect Mr. Styles. I am not some waiter.” Louis says annoyed.

“Hm so if I decide to push Harry over will you catch him?” Nick asks.

Before Louis has time to respond, Nick pushes Harry forcefully by the shoulders. Harry is taken off guard and is about to fall back when Louis catches him from behind. Louis has his arms on the back of Harry and he is practically cradling him. Harry is clutching Louis by his shoulders, trying not to lose his grip.

Louis looks down into Harrys deep green eyes, already getting lost in it. The warmth coming from Harry is a comfortable feeling that somehow Louis can only feel with him. Harry’s eyes are widen with shock and his lips are slightly parted, which would make it easy for Louis to just bend down and...

“Wow you have really good reflexes man.” Nick says breaking the silence.

Louis and Harry look over and then they’re suddenly reminded that they are not alone. Louis helps Harry to his feet, only letting him go when he knows Harry is okay.

“Uh thank you Louis.” Harry says reluctantly.

“Yeah no problem.” Louis tries to fight the blush that is threatening to show.

Both boys stand there shyly, trying to decide what to say next.

“Nick! What is wrong with you? Harry could have gotten hurt!” Perrie is now yelling at Nick.

“Look I knew Louis here was going to save him. He wouldn’t let him fall.”

That was the only thing Louis could agree with Nick on. No way was he going to let Harry fall. He wouldn’t just stand there and watch him fall. Truth be told that Louis’ heart almost stopped when he saw Harry falling back. Good thing Louis had excellent reflexes.

“How can you just push your boyfriend like that?!” Perrie exclaims.

Boyfriend? Nick and Harry are together? Louis feels his heart constrict a little upon hearing that. He didn’t know why he felt so jealous, when supposedly he hated Harry. Louis was having a hard time sorting out his feelings, and now this just made it more complicated.

“Yeah Nick that wasn’t cool.” Harry says angrily.

Louis was glad Harry wasn’t a pushover. Harry clearly knows how to take care of himself and obviously doesn’t take shit from anyone, including Nick.

“Woah calm down babe, I was just trying to test your new bodyguard here,” Nick tries to defend himself. “Make sure you’re in good hands.”

“Well you didn’t have to push me to do that!” Harry says louder gaining some attention from the other people in the room.

Nick rushes to Harry’s side and tries to calm him down. “Hey babe calm down. I’m sorry okay. I never meant to hurt you,” Nick pouts. “I like you too much to do that.”

Harry still has a frown on his face but eventually lets up. “I forgive you,” Harry huffs out. “But only because I hate it when you pout.”

Nick hugs him by the waist and kisses him on the cheek. “Oh and sorry about that Louis didn’t mean to give you a fright there. You should have seen your face when Harry was falling back.” Nick says with a chuckle.

Louis was not as amused. “It’s agent Tomlinson,” Louis says harshly. “And you don’t need to see if I’m capable enough to protect Harry. Anne already made sure of that.”

Nick lets go of Harry and walks up to Louis so now that he is face to face with him. Louis was a foot smaller than Nick which didn’t help when Louis was trying to act intimidating.

Nick smirks down at him. “I trust Anne’s judgement. Just take care of _my_ boy.” Nick emphasizes.

Louis bristles at that. “Oh believe me Grimshaw I will take care of your boy,” Louis says confidently. “Better than you could,” Louis mumbles the last part.

Nick raises his eyebrow and walks even closer to Louis so he is the only one who can hear what he says. “I bet you wish you could take care of Harry the way I take care of him. But he’s mine, so back the fuck off Tomlinson.” Nick threatens.

Louis clenches his jaw. He was about ready to push Nick away from him. Too bad he doesn’t get the chance to.

“Nick, how about you get back to teaching us about the campus.” Harry diffuses the tension. He looks at both boys warily, almost like he is confused on what just happened.

“Oh come on! This was just getting good Harry! I think Louis was just about to punch your boyfriend!” Perrie says excitedly, talking like she is watching some kind of TV drama.

“Of course H! Why don’t we go look at all the clubs this place offers?” Nick says happily. He grabs Harry’s hand to lead him to one of the tables. But before Nick disappears he throws a mischievous grin over to Louis.

Louis closes his eyes and counts to five. Is this what he has to deal with every day?

“Well that was very entertaining,” Perrie interrupts.

Louis slowly opens his eyes and finds a highly amused, Perrie Edwards staring at him.

“Wasn’t for your entertainment, but hope you enjoyed the show.” Louis says sarcastically.

“You like him don’t you?” Perrie asks knowingly.

Louis turns around to face her. “I am Harry’s body guard. Nothing more okay. We’re barely even friends.”

Perrie nods her head. “I see…well that’s too bad. I like you better than Grimshaw over there,” Perrie points over to where Nick and Harry are. “This is my first time meeting him, but I’ve heard rumors that he is a snobby asshole.”

“Guess those rumors are true then,” Louis grumbles.

Perrie lets out a laugh. “Oh my god, I really like you,” She chuckles. “You know for a secret service agent, you’re not as much as a dick as I thought you would be.”

“Thanks I guess?” Louis says it more as a question.

Louis looks over to Nick and Harry who seem to be just chatting away. Nick must have said something hilarious because Harry suddenly lets out a loud cackle. Harry looks up over Nick’s shoulder, and catches Louis staring. Louis waits a second before turning away, embarrassed that he was caught.

“You know I thought agents were sneaky, but you sir are being quite obvious at the moment.” Perrie comments.

“It’s my job to be watching out for him,” Louis tries to convince himself.

“Wow nice save Louis. But you aren’t fooling anybody.” Perrie says unconvinced.

“Look why don’t you go somewhere? Preferably not around me.”

Perrie lights up, “There we go! There is that dick attitude I was waiting for!”

She lightly smacks him on the shoulder and skips her way over to where Harry and Nick are. Louis reluctantly follows her.

 

+

 

After an hour from being in the ballroom it was time to go over to Dan’s house for their formal dinner. Louis was starving, he skipped lunch and watching Nick and Harry flirt all day made him sick to his stomach.

Before entering the house there was a large security man at the front door asking for everyone to put their belongings in a container and then proceed through a metal detector. Louis knew Ben was wealthy and important but was a metal detector really necessary? This kinda of security was only placed when you had secrets to hide and Louis was more than curious now.

After Nick, Harry and Perrie got through the detector, it was Louis’ turn. Before going in he placed his badge and disarmed his gun into the plastic container.

Once he got through Louis was handed just his badge.

Louis looks up to the buff security guard. “Where is my gun?” He asks.

“We don’t allow fire arms in Mr. Wootton’s house.” The security explains.

Louis lets out an unamused laugh, “Look I could care less about your rules. Just give me my gun. That is a government issued fire arm.”

“Sir, I will say this one more time. There are no fire arms in this house.” He says annoyed.

“And I will say this one more time. Give me my damn gun.” Louis says threateningly.

The security guard straightens up and gets into Louis’ face. “Are you deaf or something? You are not carrying your gun into this house.”

“Louis come on, you don’t need your gun.” Harry pleads with him.

Louis was trained to never leave his gun with a stranger. He has stuck with that rule since the navy, and he sure as hell is not going to stop now.

Louis tries his best to look into the security’s eyes, “Look big guy I know you’re just following orders, but I am not leaving until you give me my gun back.” 

The guard finally had enough and grabs Louis by the arm and turns him around. He starts to push Louis back out the door. Of course Louis could not just stand there and take that. Louis does a little maneuver that results in, the security guard’s face smushed against the wall and Louis holding his hands behind his back.

“Louis what the hell!” Louis hears Harry exclaim behind him.

“It’s okay Styles.” Louis tries to reassure him.

Everyone in the foyer of the house was now watching the scene unfold and people from deeper inside the house were coming out to investigate the commotion.

Louis suddenly hears a loud pair of footsteps coming behind him. “What is going on here?!” 

Louis turns his head around and sees Dan coming up to them. Louis finally releases the guard, who automatically clutches his wrist due to the tight grip Louis had on him.

“I’m sorry Mr. Wootton things just got a little out of control.” Louis apologizes.

Dan studies him before recognition washes over his face. “You must be agent Tomlinson. President Anne has told me about you.”

“So then you must know that I carry a fire arm with me.”

“I do indeed, and I know how you secret service agents get when someone touches your gun. It’s like when someone touches a dog’s favorite toy,” Dan says chuckles but Louis doesn’t find it funny.

Dan clear his throat, “Anyway you may be able to carry your gun. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

He gathers Louis’ gun and hands it over to him. Louis tucks his gun in his holster, and gives Dan an appreciative nod.

“Thank you Mr. Wootton. I’m sorry for causing a scene in your own house.” Louis apologizes once more.

Louis might be a dick, but he knows when he’s fucked up. Hopefully Liam doesn’t find out about this. Louis doesn’t think he could handle another one of Liam’s lectures.

“It’s alright agent you’re just doing your job to protect Harry,” Dan looks around and spots Harry. “Speaking of which, Harry Styles it’s a pleasure to meet you again.” Dan says with a slight edge to his voice.

Harry eyes him warily before greeting him. “Hello Dan,” He simply says.

Louis eyes the interaction curiously, there was obviously some tension between the two.

“How is your mother doing? Haven’t seen her in while.” Dan asks.

Harry crosses his arms in front of him. “She is doing fine.”

Clearly Harry didn’t want to have a conversation with the guy. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“That’s good,” Dan coughs awkwardly. “Um well everyone please head into the dining room to find your seats.” Dan announces to the whole room.

Everyone follows his instructions and made their way into the dining room.

The room resembled the dining hall back at the school, but it somehow looked grander. There was one long dining table with candles running along the middle of it. The room was surrounded by windows that let in the natural moonlight glow from outside and of course there was a gorgeous chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

Since they got there late, there was only a limited amount of seating left. Somehow Louis ended up in between Harry and Perrie. Perrie was alright but Harry not so much.

Louis scanned the menu and he was visibly disappointed when he saw there was no pizza. He decided to settle for just the chicken alfredo, mainly because he couldn’t figure out what the other menu items were. 

Once they got their food, Louis didn’t hesitate to dive right in. He probably looked very out of place with how he was just slurping up the pasta. People around him gave him rude looks but Louis ignored them for the most part.

While Louis is fiercely cutting into his chicken he hears Harry chuckling next to him.

Louis looks over and eyes him suspiciously. “What’s so funny?” Louis says with a mouthful of food.

Harry shakes his head. “Nothing. It’s just if you ate something at brunch maybe you wouldn’t be gulfing down your food right now.”

“Do you have a problem with how I am eating?” Louis challenges.

Harry smirks, “Nope. Not at all agent.”

What Harry does next should be illegal. Harry brings the fork up to his mouth but before he puts it in his mouth, his tongue comes out first in an obscene way. All the while Harry is staring right at Louis.

Louis watches Harry swallow down his food. “Hm agent do you have a problem with how I’m eating?” Harry asks innocently. 

Louis snaps out of his trance. “Uh w-what?” Louis sputters. “Uh no, not at all.” Louis looks down at his plate trying to hide his oncoming blush.

Louis hears Harry laughing. Louis absolutely hates this man.

 

+

 

Louis was coming from the bathroom when he hears elevated voices coming from the hallway. He immediately recognizes one of the voices is Harry. Louis peeks around the corner and finds Harry face to face with Dan.

“You keep putting this off Harry! Do you remember our deal?” Dan talks loudly in his face.

“Give me more time! It’s not exactly the easiest thing to do!” Harry yells back.

Harry was red in the face and clearly frustrated. Louis decides to stay hidden to see how this plays out.

“I’ve given you two years Harry! How much more time do you need?”

“Give me a break Dan! I just got to know everyone in the White House and earned their trust. I’ll give you what you want,” Harry says bitterly.

“Better hurry fast or-“

“You’ll stop funding my mother’s presidency I know!” Harry finishes for him. “Look I’ll give you what you want, just give me more time please,” Harry pleads with the man.

Dan lets out a frustrated breath, “Two weeks. That’s it.”

Harry seems to think about it for a while before agreeing with him. “Okay that’s fine.”

“You know if you want to speed this up why don’t you get close with agent Tomlinson?” Dan suggests.

Louis’ interest perks up with the mention of his name. He has no clue what is going on, but he knows it can’t be good.

“I will be doing no such thing. I’m not going to drag anyone else into this!”

“I mean you already attract a large amount of boys, what’s the harm of attracting one more.” Dan says insultingly.

Before Harry could respond, Louis steps out from the corner.

“Harry! I’ve been looking all over for you.” Louis exclaims as he approaches the two men.

Harry and Dan immediately separate. Both men were visibly startled by his entrance.

“I went back to the table and you weren’t there,” Louis lies. “You shouldn’t be going off by yourself without informing me.”

“Didn’t know I needed permission from you.” Harry responds bitterly.

Louis decides to leave it there. Right now he had no time to argue with Harry.

Instead Louis stares down Dan. “Mr. Wootton, is there a problem here?”

“Not at all. Harry and I were just discussing some business.” Dan says vaguely.

Louis arches his brow, “Business in the middle of a hallway? Doesn’t seem like a suitable location.” He challenges.

“I don’t see why any of this is your concern agent,” Dan says defensively. “Now if you would please excuse me I have to say goodbye to my guests.”

Dan pushes past Louis and speeds walks into the main hallway.

“What a dick,” Louis mumbles.

Harry rolls his eyes and tries to walk away. Before he could get any further, Louis grabs him by the arm.

“Are you okay Harry?” Louis asks concerned.

Harry tries to remove his arm from Louis’ grip, but wasn’t able to overpower him. “Once you let me go I will be.”

“Harry talk to me. Why are you being like this?” Louis was frustrated.

He just wanted to know why Harry was being such an asshole toward him. This can’t go on forever so Louis wants to take care of whatever is bothering Harry.

“Being like what agent?” Harry says harshly.

Harry finally shakes Louis off his arm, but instead of walking away he starts to walk over to Louis.

“Like a guy who just keeps getting lied to? Like someone who is always being treated like a child?” Harry has now crowded Louis against a wall, trying to intimidate him. “No one ever takes me seriously, including you! You just think of me as some sort of assignment.”

“Harry that’s not what-“

“No, don’t you dare deny that! I am just some job that my mom assigned to you,” Harry all a sudden gets even angrier. “Wait, back then did you only help me with my date with Nick to only get on my good side?!”

Louis widens his eyes. “What? No Harry! I did that because I wanted to help you!” Louis exclaims. “And clearly it worked since he’s all over you out there.”

Harry raises his eyebrows, “Do you have a problem with my boyfriend?”

Yes. “No I don’t. I just want to understand why are you’re being an ass. We got along just fine before this whole thing,” Louis responds.

“Well that was before I knew you were going to be my security detail!” Harry suddenly shy’s away, “You lied to me Louis, and I’m tired of being lied to.”

“Harry I thought your mother told you!” Louis stresses, “If I knew you didn’t know, I would have been truthful with you!”

Harry stares at him before looking over to the side, “I believe you.” Louis lets out a breath of relief.  “But, I still don’t appreciate what you did in the auditorium or here in this house Louis.”

Louis stares down at his feet ashamed, “Look I’m sorry for the stunt I pulled off in the auditorium that was just me being unprofessional,” He apologizes. “But I’m not apologizing for demanding for something that is mine.” Louis pats his gun that was attached to his hip.

Harry lets out a small chuckle, “Guess Dan was right to compare you guys and your guns to a dog and its favorite toy.”

Louis smirks. “Yeah, I don’t leave this with anyone. Too much risks with that.”

“I guess I understand.” Harry looks up to Louis with a small smile on his face.

Louis realizes how close they were. Harry had pushed Louis up to the wall and they were only a foot apart.

He clears his throat when he remembers the scene that unfolded earlier. “So Harry you know you can tell me anything right?”

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “I’m actually not quite sure yet. Don’t know if I trust you enough.”

“Well you can,” Louis says seriously. “I’m here to protect you Harry, and if someone is bothering you, you tell me. Understand?”

Louis can see Harry visibly tense. “I know agent, but no one is bothering me at the moment,” Louis knows that’s a lie. “Thank you for asking though,” Harry says appreciatively.

Louis wanted to press for more but he’s in a good spot with Harry now, he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Okay then let’s get back to Perrie and Nick. They’re probably waiting for us.” Louis suggests.

 

+

 

As they make their way into the dining room it was practically empty besides a couple of people just chatting away. They spot Nick by himself by the door looking bored on his phone.

“Nick where did Perrie go?” Harry asks.

Nick looks up, “I don’t know I think she went home.” He says dully. “Anyway babe, what are you doing tomorrow?” Nick asks Harry.

“Um, I think I’m just going to get ready for school on Monday.”

“Oh come on, it’s your last Sunday before you start college! Why don’t you stay at mine tonight and we can go out all day tomorrow?” Nick suggests excitedly. “You could even stay at my dorm tomorrow night so you can just walk to your class in the morning.”

Harry thinks about it for a moment before answering, “Alright that sounds like a fun plan.”

‘No that is not a good plan,’ Louis thinks. Louis couldn’t help but intrude on the conversation.

“Uh, actually Harry I believe your mother wants you home to discuss...something.” Louis tries.

Louis wasn’t really good at coming up with something on the spot.

“And what is this _something_ agent?” Harry asks.

Louis sputters before answering, “Uh…well she uh…wouldn’t say. But she said it’s important.”

“Well she can discuss it with me at another time,” Harry dismisses. “You can go ahead home Louis, I’ll be riding with Nick.”

“Harry you are not going home with Nick,” Louis states firmly.

“I am Louis. Come on just tell my mom I’ll be with Nick. She trusts him.”

“Harry you can hang out with your little boyfriend another time. Let’s go, I believe Simon is waiting for us outside.”

Harry stand his ground, “No Louis, I am going with Nick.”

Nick decides to cut in. “Look Tomlinson, he obviously doesn’t want to go with you so just do what he says and let him go.”

“Back off Grimshaw,” Louis bites back. “This is not your business.”

“But he is _my_ boyfriend, so why don’t _you_ back off.” Nick says getting into Louis’ face.

Louis stays where he is. “We have to stop meeting like this Grimshaw. People might get the impression that we don’t like each other,” Louis says amusingly.

“Then those people would be right. You know for a guy who thinks he’s tough, you’re quite small in size,” Nick says teasingly.

“Hm just because I’m shorter than you doesn’t mean I can’t hit you right in the face.” Louis threatens.

Before Nick could make his advances on Louis, Harry splits the two apart.

“Enough!” Harry exclaims. “I’m leaving with Nick and that’s final.”

“Harry I won’t ask again. Will you please come with me?” Louis pleads with him.

“No.”

Louis had enough. He was tired and he sure as hell was not letting Harry go home with Nick Grimshaw.

He took out a pair of plastic zip ties from his pocket and forced Harry to turn around.

Louis took both Harry’s hands and crossed them behind his back.

“Louis what are you doing!” Harry tries to struggle free from his grip.

“I am zip tying you since you don’t seem to want to cooperate.” Louis tightens the zip tie and tries to push Harry forward.

“I am not moving until you let me go!” Harry says stubbornly.

“Tomlinson what are you doing with my boyfriend!” Nick asks incredulously.

Without saying anything, Louis picks Harry up and throws him over his shoulder.

“Louis are you fucking kidding me! Put me down you dick!” Harry starts to flail his legs, hitting Louis straight on the jaw.

Louis takes the hit and proceeds to walk out the room with Harry on his shoulder.

The scene caused the remaining people in the house to stare. Louis could imagine how insane they looked right now.

Louis passes by Nick who look very furious but doesn’t seem to know what to do.

Louis then walks out the door without saying goodbye to Dan who is too busy looking on at the two men squabbling.

By the time Louis made it to the car Harry had stopped struggling. Louis gently placed Harry into the back seat and wrapped his seatbelt around his waist.

Louis slammed the door and got into the passenger seat. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Harry already staring back at him with a cold expression.

“Um, why is he tied up?” Simon asks while curiously looking over at the two men.

“Just drive Simon.” Louis sighs and slumps back into his chair.

The whole conversation back in the hallway didn’t matter. Harry is back to hating him.

It’s just Nick really got under Louis’ skin and he admits he was jealous. 

Louis couldn’t deny it anymore. He had feelings for Harry. Guess Liam and Niall were right, he did fall the president’s son.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. Sorry it took a while to release this chapter but hopefully you guys are enjoying it so far.  
> Next chapter might take longer to come out since there's no more snow days for me :(  
> But I promise I will update this!  
> Tell me what you thought about this chapter and leave some suggestions on what I can do better!  
> Till next time, See Ya!


	3. A Green Smoothie and Black Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson has been through countless missions and many of them he had to risk his life. Now he is tasked to protect the son of the President United States. It's not as easy as Louis thought since, the man he is supposed to protect is also the one who has his heart.  
> Or  
> An American AU that's loosely based on the movie "First Daughter". Louis as Marc Blucas and Harry as Katie Holmes. Louis is a secret service agent who was assigned to protect Harry, who is the President's son and through many obstacles they end up falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in a while! Sorry! But here's a new brand new chapter for ya!
> 
> So this is going to be super fluffy sappiness. Louis and Harry finally start to build a friendship which is awesome.  
> And yeah not much happens in here but fluff.  
> Anyway have fun reading my loves :)
> 
> P.S. ALL OF THIS IS FICTION
> 
> (BTW sorry for the shitty fan art. Kinda rushed it. I just really wanted this chapter out!)

 

Anne looks up from her phone to find her son with a disgruntled look on his face and his hands tied behind his back. To his right was Louis who was looking off to the side, trying to avoid eye contact. ‘ _Well this should be fun’_ Anne thinks to herself.

Anne straightens herself in her chair and lets out a sigh, “Hm well this is quite the scene,” she says amused.

Harry isn’t as amused. “Mom I want a new security detail,” He says seriously.

Anne ignores his request and asks the most obvious question, “Louis why is my son tied up?”

Louis awkwardly coughs in his fist. “Well Anne you see, Harry here would not cooperate with me. So I made the call to restrain him…” Louis adds on, “…for his protection of course.”

Harry objects right away. “For my protection?!” He asks incredulously. “I just wanted to stay out with Nick! My boyfriend!”

“Yeah, yeah we all know Nick is your boyfriend Harry,” Louis rolls his eyes. “No need to keep saying it.”

Harry lets out a huff. “Apparently I do because you act like he is the enemy!”

Louis turns his attention back to the president. “Anne you see your son wanted to go out with his little boyfriend when he knows he should be home getting ready for college,” Louis explains. “I found it in his best interest that he should return home right away but he refused.”

“Oh come on that’s bull shit! You did it just to annoy me or…” Harry squints his eyes at him accusingly. “…were you jealous?” Harry asks teasingly.

“Please why would I be jealous?” Louis scoffs. “Who would want to be with a whiney dickhead like you?”

Harry lets out an affronted noise. “You’re such an ass!” Harry turns his head toward his mother. “Mom are you hearing this!”

Anne looks on at the scene with the same amused expression she had on since the start.  

“Well baby I have to agree with Louis that you shouldn’t go out when you have college on Monday,” Anne says kindly.

Louis crosses his arms in victory.

“But Louis was it really necessary to restrain him?” Anne continues. “Speaking of which can you please cut him free.”

Louis looks down at Harry’s hands and realizes he never let him go. Whoops.

He takes out his pocket knife and gets behind Harry. As he is cutting him free Louis can’t help but appreciate how good Harry smelt. He smelt like sweat, worn out deodorant, and cologne. Somehow that combination made Louis want to bury his face in Harry’s neck.

“There you go,” Louis grumbles once he cut Harry free.

“Fuck you,” Harry bites back. “You humiliated me today.”

“I didn’t have to, if you just listened to me,” Louis says tiredly.

“Why the hell would I listen to you? I barely even know you,” Harry spits out.

“I barely know you either, but you don’t see me complaining do ya?” Louis retorts back.

“Well you’re not the one being babied around!”

“No I’m not, but I am the one who has to take care of a child all day.”

 Harry shakes his head in frustration. “Asshole,” he grumbles.

“Dickhead,” Louis says back.

“Alright enough!” Anne steps in.

Both men quiet down.

“As much as I would love to watch you two bicker all day. I do have work to do and Harry I want to hear about how the orientation went.” Anne stands from her chair before continuing. “Louis you are dismissed,” she says sternly.

Louis nods his head. “Madam President,” He bids her goodbye.

Louis gives Harry one more glance before leaving out of the Oval Office. Harry doesn’t even turn around.

 

+

 

Louis leans back in his office chair and takes a swig of wine straight from its bottle. He found it in the back of the fridge and it was really sour. Even though he wasn’t a big wine person, wine always seemed to calm him down.  

As Louis takes another big gulp of the dark liquid he hears the door open, but he doesn’t bother to look who came in. He already knows who it is.

“So seeing that you’re drinking on the job, I’m guessing that it didn’t go so well,” Liam says as he walks up to him.

Liam looks at the bottle in Louis’ hand and shakes his head disapprovingly. If this was Louis’ first week on the job, Liam probably would have reprimanded him. But now Liam couldn’t care less what Louis does. It’s not like he’s going to listen to him anyway.

“Nah I just like pissing you off,” Louis takes another sip and grimaces. “I don’t even like wine you know,” he drawls out.

“Hm yeah maybe you should stop.” Liam plucks the bottle from his hands.

Louis let’s out a groan and lays his head on the desk. “Hey is it too late to quit?” Louis mumbles.

Liam pats Louis’ shoulder comfortingly. “Oh come on Lou. It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“Wanna bet,” Louis snorts. “Niall was right he is a pain in the ass.”

“So what about Harry Styles, makes you hate him so much?” Liam asks curiously.

Louis sits in silence trying to figure out how to answer that. The thing was Louis didn’t hate Harry. It was the opposite really. But Louis knew Harry doesn’t feel the same way, not after today. Plus Louis is his security detail, it wouldn’t work.

“I don’t hate him,” Louis says quietly.

Liam frowns. “So what’s wrong Louis?”

“I’m just tired Liam,” Louis sighs. “It has only been one day with the guy and I’m already exhausted from arguing with him. Can you imagine how it’s going to be for the rest of the year?”

“How about you try being friends with him,” Liam suggests.

Louis shoots his head up from the desk. “Seriously?” Louis asks skeptically. “Weren’t you the one who said you didn’t want me getting involved with him?”

“I’m not asking you to sleep with the guy,” Liam explains. “I’m saying you should get to know him. He might be more accepting with this whole situation if you stopped acting like a dick.”

“Hey! I wasn’t acting like a-“

Liam cuts him off. “You tied him up and carried him around like he was a rag doll in front of his boyfriend,” He deadpans.

“I was only doing him a favor. His boyfriend was being an asshole,” Louis grumbles.

“Oh Louis don’t tell me you were jealous?” Liam asks a little amused.

“No I was not. Why is everyone asking me that?” Louis says defensively. “Anyway we’re getting off topic. Tell me how I can get Harry not to hate me.”

“Get to know him Louis. You guys might have something in common,” Liam suggests.  “I mean that’s how you and I got to be friends.”

Louis smiles fondly, “Yeah I still remember how much I hated you before we worked on that assignment together.”

“Yeah same here bud,” Liam agrees. “If we never got to know each other then, I’m pretty sure I would have fired you.”

Louis let’s out a noncommittal hum. “So you think I should try to be friends with him?”

“I do yeah,” Liam nods his head. “Then he might trust you a bit more.”

Trust _._ Louis thinks back to what Harry told him. **_Don’t know if I trust you enough_** _._

“Hey Liam what do you know about Dan Wootton?” Louis asks.

“Not much, just that he is a sponsor for Anne. Actually donates like $5,000 to the White House every month. Why are you asking?”

“He and Harry were arguing back at the dinner,” Louis explains. “I think Dan might be black mailing Harry.”

Liam looks at him apprehensively. “Lou you have to be one hundred percent sure before you accuse people. Especially someone like Dan.”

“Look there’s something going on. I overheard Dan telling Harry he better give him what he wants or else he is going to stop sponsoring Anne.”

“What does he want? Money?” Liam inquires.

“No money doesn’t make sense. He has all the money in the world,” Louis offers.

“Okay well what do you want to do about this?” Liam asks.

“Nothing. For now can you dig up some more information about Dan for me?”

Liam nods his head. “Yeah of course, I’ll let Niall in on this as well.”

“Thanks man,” Louis says appreciatively.

“No problem,” Liam dismisses. “Alright I’m going to head out. Cheryl just called saying Bear is coming down with a fever.”

“Of course Li, good night.”

“Good night Lou,” before Liam leaves the room he looks over his shoulder. “I hope everything goes good with the whole Harry situation.”

 _‘That makes both of us’_ Louis thinks to himself.

+

Louis was clearing off his desk when he heard the door open once again.

Thinking it was Liam again, Louis calls out to him without looking up. “You forgot something Liam?”

“Actually I’m not Liam.”

Louis snaps his eyes up and see’s Anne standing in front of him. He fumbles with the papers in his hands before ultimately dropping them down on his desk. 

“Anne I’m sorry,” Louis apologizes. “Is there uh something you need from me?”

“No I just wanted to have a chat,” Anne says vaguely.

She looks around the office before sitting down in the chair across from Louis.

Louis stands there dumbly still trying to figure out what he should do.

 Anne eyes him amusedly. “Uh Louis you can have a seat you know. I mean this is your office.”

Louis nods his head and plops down in his chair. “So what do you want to chat about?” he asks.

“It’s about Harry,” Oh shit. “I just want to apologize about what happened for today.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. If anyone should apologize it was him.

“No Anne _I’m_ sorry. What I did today, was very unprofessional of me,” Louis admits. “I should have just let Harry leave with his uh…boyfriend.”

Anne shakes her head. “No you did the right thing. I mean tying him was a bit extreme but you had good intentions,” then Anne leans in closer to Louis. “And just between you and me, I’m not a huge fan of Mr. Grimshaw.”

Louis nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, he’s a bit pretentious.”

“A _bit,_ is putting it lightly,” Anne chuckles. “Anyway that’s not what I came here to talk about,”

Anne lets out a deep breath and fidgets slightly in her chair.

“I don’t like talking about Harry behind his back but I figured I should tell you this since you’re going to be spending some time with him.” Louis nods his head slightly.

“Something you need to know about Harry is that he hates feeling helpless. He doesn’t like being bossed around, which I think you’ve noticed,” Anne says pointedly. “He has always been so mature for his age and I think that has to do with the fact he never had a permanent father figure,”

“After my first husband abandoned us and my second husband past away, Harry took it upon himself to become our…protector,” Anne says with a sad smile on her face. “He grew up so fast and the sad thing is I barely remember him as a child,”

Anne quickly blinks her eyes, trying not to cry. “Anyway as time went on, he’s become a very strong independent man. _So_ independent, that he believes that he doesn’t need anyone to rely on for help,”

“And it’s honestly frustrating because he thinks he can handle his own and I know he can. But Louis, he’s been handling his own and our family since he was sixteen. I just want him to know that he isn’t alone. Because I know he’s tired,”

“I hear him in his room at night crying to himself…do you know how much that hurts as a mother, knowing that your child is hurting and is too scared to admit that he’s not okay to his own mom,” Anne at this point has let her tear goes and their flowing down her cheeks.

“I-I can’t even imagine…I had no idea,” Louis says, a little dazed from the new information.

“The point I’m trying to make is that…take your time with him. I feel like you’re going to be a good person in his life Louis. I hope you know Harry _isn’t only_ your assignment.”

Louis scrunches his face in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“You’ll find out soon,” Anne says vaguely.

Louis sits there in silence trying to process everything because it was a lot. It seems that Harry does have something hidden behind that exterior. Something so pure, soft, and sensitive. Louis really didn’t know Harry at all.

Anne dries the last of her tears before directing her eyes to the picture of Jay on Louis’ desk.

“She’s gorgeous, she has your eyes,” Anne comments fondly. “This is your mother I assume?”

“Uh yeah she is,” Louis answers quietly.

“I would love to meet her. I want to meet the woman who raised such a great young man,” Anne praises.

Louis clears his throat. “She is uh…she passed away two years ago.”

Anne’s face immediately deflates. “Oh I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No its okay, you didn’t know. I mean I’m the one who didn’t put that in my file,” Louis shrugs his shoulder. “But I know she would have loved to meet you. She voted for you,” he chuckles.

“Well then she was an amazing woman,” Anne jokes lightly. “I don’t mean to pry but is that why you left the Navy?”

“Yeah, I have six younger siblings and they needed me home. I wanted to help out my step dad even though he said he didn’t need any. I didn’t mind, my family always comes first,” Louis says firmly.

“That’s exactly what Harry said to me,” Anne let’s out a light chuckle. ”Guess you two have something in common.” 

Louis furrows his eyebrows. “And that is?”

“You two will always put your family first even at the cost of your own happiness.”

_< Flashback 2 Years Ago  >_

_“Louis are you sure about this? If you leave, I’m afraid you won’t be able to come back,” the Naval Commander informs Louis._

_Louis nods his head firmly. “I’m sure sir.”_

_The commander narrows his eyes but eventually let’s out a sigh. “I’m not going to lie, I don’t like your decision. You had a bright future here with the Navy.”_

_“I understand that sir and I appreciated everything I have experienced here. The knowledge and skills that I have learned, will definitely help me in my new career.”_

_“And what is this new career you plan on pursuing?”_

_“The Lieutenant has recommended me to someone in the secret service. I have an appointment with their offices when I get back to DC,” Louis explains._

_“The secret service will be lucky to have you. I know I said I didn’t like this decision but I understand the reason for your departure,” the commander leans closer. “Family always comes first. Again I’m sorry for your loss.”_

_“Thank you sir.”_

_“Your mother must have been a saint, with you as her son,” the commander teases lightly._

_“She honestly was,” Louis chuckles. “I was a troublemaker as soon as I could crawl.”_

_The commander stands up and shakes Louis’ hand. “Well I guess this is it. It was an honor sailor. If you need anything just contact me.”_

_Louis hesitates before asking, “There is one thing sir. Do you think I could get a plane ride to Burgundy France?”_

_The commander nods his head. “Of course, I’ll just have the pilot make a stop there before DC. May I ask why?”_

_“A wise woman once told me that they make the best wine,” Louis smiles._

_< End Flashback>_

It was next morning and it was your picture perfect Sunday afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, casting rays of light onto the white house. The lawn was freshly mowed and the flowers in the flowerbeds were as bright as ever.

But the scene before Louis surpasses all of that.

Louis was just patrolling the Rose Garden when he stumbled upon a sleeping Harry. He was sleeping soundly in the grass with his hands crossed behind the back of his head.

Louis quietly moved in closer until he was standing over the younger boy and carefully drank in the scene. At this angle Louis can see Harry’s lips fall slightly apart and the peaceful expression on his face.

Louis felt like a creep. He’s watching another man take a nap on the grass. Yep, he is definitely a creep.

He goes to move out of the way, when his shadow falls onto Harry’s face. Harry stirs in his sleep and slowly flutters his eyes open.

Harry furrows his eyebrows and squints up at Louis, “You’re blocking the sun Tomlinson.”

“Sorry we all know you need all the sun you can get,” Louis rolls his eyes.

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?”

Louis shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah I know.”

“Okay leave now. I’m trying to take a nap in peace.”

“In the grass? Good luck with getting those grass stains out of your shirt.”

Harry doesn’t reply, instead he closes his eyes and tries to drift back off to sleep.

Louis stands where he is. Liam’s words echo throughout his head, _‘How about you try being friends with him?’_

Curse Liam for being so wise. Louis let’s out a sigh and sits next to the younger boy in the grass.

“What do you think you are doing?” Harry asks without needing to open his eyes.

“I just wanted to say I uh…I’m sorry,” Louis says hesitantly.

Harry opens his eyes and turns on his side so he is facing Louis.

“Pardon me?”

Louis let’s out a huff, “I said I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry for everything I did yesterday. It was very unprofessional of me and I apologize.”

“You know the last time you apologized to me, you humiliated me again right after. What makes you think I should accept this apology?”

“I know you don’t trust me, and that’s okay. I just need you to know everything I do is to protect you. It’s my job Harry. Let me do it,” Louis pleads.

“But that’s the thing Louis…I hate that you only think of me as some job. I hate that I’m just another annoying assignment to you. I am a person you know.”

Louis is a bit taken back by how vulnerable Harry sounds right now. He has to be careful with his next choice of words.

“Harry I didn’t mean for you to feel that way. For what it’s worth, I never saw you as _just_ as an assignment,” Louis says the next part more hesitantly. “I saw it as a responsibility to protect you. And I know you aren’t the biggest fan of me, but please just give me a chance to prove myself to you.”

Harry stares at the grass and mindlessly starts to pick at it. “I’m still mad at you for what happened. But I guess if you promise not to do anything like that again then sure, I’ll give you another chance.”

“I promise I won’t pull something like that again. Thank you Harry,” Louis says with a relieved smile.

Harry tilts his head up, “Don’t make me regret this Tomlinson.”

“You won’t.”

 

+

 

It was about a half an hour into the lecture and Louis was already drifting off to sleep. The only reason he hasn’t fallen asleep yet was because Harry would elbow him every time he had closed his eyes.

After the sixth time Harry had elbowed him, he had enough. “Harry,” Louis whispers. “Elbow me one more time I swear to god-“

“How can you protect me if you’re sleeping?” Harry reasons.

He had a point. Louis let’s out a groan and faces forward. Who knew anatomy could be so boring? Louis glances back over to Harry who looks anything but bored.

He looked intrigued and focused while taking notes. He had his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration and he furiously wrote down the words his professor was spitting out. It was cute.

Louis takes out his phone and decides to check his missed messages.

“Excuse me!” the professor says suddenly.

Louis looks up and see’s that all eyes were on him.

“Can you please put your phone down?” The professor orders.

“Oh I’m not a student here sir,” Louis answers.

“I see that, but you are in _my_ classroom right now. And there is no phones permitted here. So do us all a favor and put the phone down,” he says strictly.

Louis does what he says and just manages to not roll his eyes.

“Thank you,” the professor says before continuing his lecture.

“Wow it’s just your first day and you already got scolded by the professor,” Harry teases.

“Shut up,” Louis grumbles.

Louis slumps back in his chair when suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and finds a fairly cute guy staring back at him. He had soft brown eyes and jet black hair. His facial structure was unreal, he looked like a Greek god.

“Hey don’t worry about it. Professor Lucas is a total hard ass,” the Greek god says.

“Yeah I see that. I’m Louis Tomlinson by the way,” Louis offers his hand to him.

Greek god takes it graciously. “Nice to meet you Louis, I’m Zayn Malik.”

They mindlessly keep shaking hands and just stare at each other until Harry clears his throat.

“And I’m Harry Styles. Nice to meet you,” Harry says stiffly as he looks over the interaction.

Zayn removes his hand from Louis and offers it to Harry. “I already knew that, but nice to finally meet you. I’m a big fan of your mother.”

Harry takes his hand and squeezes it just a bit too tightly, “I think we are all a big fan of my mother.”

“Well she is amazing,” Zayn doesn’t seem to notice the tension.

Louis furrows his eyebrows at Harry, trying to find out why he seemed so tense.

Harry forces out a tight smile and turns back around to face the front.

“What’s up with you?” Louis asks.

“Nothing,” Harry quickly ducks down and starts to scribble down what he missed.

Louis swears he saw a slight blush across Harry’s face, but it could be his imagination.

 

+

 

“Do you have a problem with Zayn?” Louis asks as they’re walking around the campus.

“Who?”

“Zayn Malik. The guy who was behind us in anatomy,” Louis says impassively.

“No he seems like a cool guy,” Harry says simply.

“Really? Because I don’t know, you seemed kinda-“

“Nick!” Harry suddenly shouts.

Louis looks ahead and right there he sees Nick Grimshaw. He almost forgot Nick was a student here, how unfortunate.

Nick looks over at their direction and a smile takes over his face. He walks over towards them and heads straight to Harry.

“Babe, how’s the first day going?” Nick asks, completely ignoring Louis.

Which, Louis had no problem with.

“It’s going great actually. Learned some cool stuff in anatomy,” Harry says excitedly. “We are actually going to be dissecting a sheep’s brain soon and we have to locate-“

“Yeah that sounds great H. I actually have to get back to my friends. We have class in like 10 minutes,” Nick points over to a bunch of hipster looking kids, completely ignoring everything Harry just said.

“Oh okay,” Harry immediately deflates. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Of course babe,” Nick kisses him on the cheek.

Before Nick goes he lands his gaze toward Louis’ direction, “Tomlinson.”

“Grimshaw,” Louis mutters in response.

Nick gives him a tight smile before walking off to rejoin his group of friends.

Louis honestly has no idea why Harry is still with that jerk. He could literally have anyone he wanted. I mean he was Harry fucking Styles.

He looks over at Harry who seemed to be in his own thoughts as well.

“Hey H, wanna go get a quick drink before your next class?” Louis asks softly.

Louis wanted to help Harry get his mind off Nick. He shouldn’t have to waste his energy thinking about that asshole.

Harry looks up to him with a small smile. “You want me to show up to my class intoxicated?”

“With coffee yes,” Louis smiles. “There’s a café just around the corner we can go to.”

Harry nods his head. “I’ll follow you then.”

Louis wouldn’t admit it, but he quite liked how that sounded.

 

+

 

The café turned out to be full so Harry and Louis had to settle for the table that was right next to the bathrooms. It wasn’t the ideal scenery but it would have to do.

After Harry hounded Louis to get something for himself, he settled on a plain bagel and his usual black coffee. Harry decided to go a little more colorful and got himself a salad, a bowl of fruit, and a green smoothie, after he found out they made it there.

“How can you drink your coffee black?” Harry questions.

Louis shrugs his shoulders. “I got used to it I guess.”

There have been many late nights where coffee was his saving grace.

“You are so strange,” Harry mumbles around the straw of his smoothie.

“ _I’m_ strange? You’re the one drinking liquefied grass,” Louis says disgusted.  

“Don’t knock it till you try it Lou,” Harry shoves his drink close to Louis’ face.

“Hm no thanks,” Louis shoves the drink away. “I rather not throw up in public.

“You’re so dramatic you know,” Harry says amused.

“Well I did do drama back in high school.”

After that it was like some door was finally unlocked. Harry and Louis were actually have a civilized conversation. They talked about Louis’ high school life compared to Harry’s. They talked about their hobbies and interests. They talked about Louis’ experience in the Naval Academy. They even talked about their families.

“So you have six younger siblings?” Harry asked with wide eyes. “I can’t even imagine the pandemonium.”

“It was insane,” Louis chuckles. “Especially after my mom-” Louis stops suddenly.

Harry noticed his hesitation and instinctively put a hand over Louis’.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk about her if it makes you upset,” Harry says softly.

Louis quickly shakes his head. “Nah i-it’s fine.”

Harry nods his head to encourage Louis to keep talking.

Louis let’s out a deep breath. “Once I left the Navy and came home, it didn’t feel like home anymore. I couldn’t hear giggling children, running footsteps, my mom cooking in the kitchen, not even my sisters arguing. It felt so foreign to me,”

“I felt lost,” Louis says sadly, prompting Harry to squeeze his hand. “And the thing is I never cry, I never cry Harry. But I remember when we all were just sitting in the living room, the younger set of twins just out of nowhere asked, where’s mommy?”

“They had no idea that she…I just broke down after that,” Louis sucks in a breath. “How are you supposed to explain that our mom was never coming back to a pair of toddlers? I didn’t have an answer to that and it scared me,”

“I, Louis Tomlinson who had all the answers in the world, couldn’t answer that damn single question. And instead of answering I cried. I cried in front of my family, who had never seen me cry before,”

“I was supposed to be the strong one. I was supposed to be the one who held everyone together…but instead I was just the weak one,” Louis says frustrated.

After a moment of silence, Harry speaks up.

“Louis look at me.”

He looks up and stares at Harry, who had a very grim look on his face.

“You are not weak. Even the strongest men cry. It takes an even stronger man, to show it,” Harry says passionately. “With everything you have been through I can’t even imagine the struggle. But I do know that you have handled it so well,”

“You quit the only job you loved for family. That takes so much courage to do that. I don’t think you understand how fucking amazing you are.”

Louis couldn’t handle the intensity behind Harry’s eyes and looks down at their adjoined hands.

“Thanks Harry,” Louis says quietly.

Louis has never felt so much before. Harry said things that Louis never even believed before, but after hearing it from him; he is starting to rethink it.

“I truly mean it Louis,” Harry emphasizes once more.

Louis lets out a chuckle, “Wow we had this whole emotional conversation right outside a public restroom. We are some weirdos.”

“Hey you’re the one who got all emotional on me first. I just followed,” Harry grins.

“You always seem to be following me Styles. I must be very interesting to you,” Louis teases.

Harry smirks, “What can I say, you have this commanding energy around you and yes, it has me _very_ interested.”

Louis almost chokes on his own saliva. He lets go of Harry’s hand he was still holding and grabs his glass of water to chug down.

 “Louis are you okay? Your face is starting to get red,” Harry said with his smirk still on his face.

“Y-Yeah I’m good. I think it’s getting a bit too hot in here actually,” Louis proceeded to loosen his tie he had on.

“Oh well we should go anyway, my next class starts in a few minutes,” Harry says while handing Louis his glass of water.

Louis takes the water gratefully and chugs it all down again.

“Woah slow down there. You must be really heated. Let’s go out to get some air,” Harry gestures Louis to stand up.

Yeah, Louis was heated alright.

 

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and Louis didn’t have a hard time staying awake this time. He had a perfect reason to stay awake and he was sitting right next to him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go! Another chapter finished! Now time to start on the next one! Hopefully I can get this one out faster!
> 
> Tell me what you thought about this chapter and leave some suggestions on what I can do better!
> 
> Till next time, see ya!


	4. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson has been through countless missions and many of them he had to risk his life. Now he is tasked to protect the son of the President United States. It's not as easy as Louis thought since, the man he is supposed to protect is also the one who has his heart.
> 
> Or
> 
> An American AU that's loosely based on the movie "First Daughter". Louis as Marc Blucas and Harry as Katie Holmes. Louis is a secret service agent who was assigned to protect Harry, who is the President's son and through many obstacles they end up falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I'm back! So in this chapter things start to come together, and it gets a bit steamy ;). Anyway Anne is an amazing mother and the boys are finally going to stop being idiots (mostly Louis).  
> There is smut so if that's not your thing I indicated it with (***) so you can just skip over it.  
> So as always enjoy!  
> ~DJN

>  

 

People like Louis rarely have a social life. There is just so much work that comes with the job that it makes it impossible to not be working 24/7. The workload was a lot, but Louis didn’t mind because being busy helped distract his mind from other things he rather not think about.

The only friends that he had were Niall and Liam. They both knew the burden that came with the job. and they understood what Louis goes through every day. It gave him a comforting feeling knowing that he has people like that in his life.  Without them Louis would be lonely and probably really bored.

Another thing about being best friends with your co-workers was that they understood exactly what you need. Like when Louis texted them to meet him in the bar, they all knew it wasn’t an invitation to get drunk, it was an invite to talk about work.

“So boys, what did you find out about Dan?” Louis asks. They were all sat in a booth in a secluded corner of the bar so no one could ease drop into their conversation.

It made sense if they had this little meeting in their offices, but Louis liked the atmosphere. The smell of cheap booze, and the constant sound of glasses clinking on the counter was rather soothing to Louis.

Niall takes out a manila folder and hands it to Louis. “I called in a few favors from different agencies and that is what I got back.”

Louis pulls out several photos of which show Dan sitting in a meeting of some sort, with three other men. The picture was grainy, but judging by the uniform the men were wearing they were Russian officials.

“What the hell is Dan doing with the Russians?”

“One of the FBI’s sources took those pictures. Apparently Dan has been on their radar for a while now,” Niall fills in.

“But why? What did he do?”

“We don’t know Lou. You know the FBI, they don’t like sharing information,” Liam sighs. “But I bet it’s because they suspect that he might be selling US intelligence to them.”

Louis widens his eyes. One of the most beloved men of the country could be a traitor. This explains the complex security at his house and why he’s such a douche.

“So let me get this straight Dan might be selling intel to the Russians and this intel is most likely coming from…Harry?”

Both Liam and Niall give a hesitant nod.

Louis puts his head in his hands. “This is so fucked up. What the hell have you gotten yourself into Harry?” Louis mumbles to himself.

“Hey Lou, Harry isn’t doing this because he wants to. Like you said he’s being blackmailed into doing this,” Niall tries to reassure him. “If Harry doesn’t do what Dan wants then he’ll stop aiding the white house and so many other sponsors will back out as well. Practically ending Anne’s presidential run.”

Dan was so well respected in both the business and political world. If he all of a sudden stopped supporting Anne, then many will follow suit. It’s fucked up. but businessmen like Dan only care about power and making sure they’re on top.

“Well how come the FBI hasn’t busted him for it yet? They’re just gonna let this asshole get away with this?”

“It’s not that easy Lou. They have no proof that he actually did anything wrong. For all we know he was just having lunch with some Russian partners.”

Louis shakes his head. “We should show this to the media or something! It’ll spark some kind of speculation around him.”

“Then Dan would know he’s being spied on Lou,” Niall says after taking a sip of his drink. “We can’t take the risk.”

“So what? We’re just supposed to let Dan use Harry until he slips up,” Louis says incredulously. “I don’t know about you, but I won’t sit back and let this happen!”

“Hey calm down Lou!” Liam speaks up. “I said the same thing to the FBI, and they said they could use some help from us. They want us to find solid proof that Dan is conspiring with the Russians. Imagine their surprise when I said I had an agent who had access to him,” Liam tips his beer towards Louis.

Louis calms down a bit, but he can’t stop stressing over Harry. He was just being used, and who knows how long he has been a slave to Dan. Even though it was a rough start for him and Harry, they’ve actually gotten pretty close. As friends of course.

“How about Harry? Are we just gonna keep him the dark?”

Liam and Niall both look at each other like they knew that he was gonna ask that question. “Actually the opposite,” Liam says tentatively. “We want Harry to help us.”

“Help you? How would he…you want to use him don’t you?”

Niall nods his head slowly. “We need him to wear a wire when he’s around Wooton. That way we have solid evidence that he’s conspiring with the Russians.”

“No.”

“Louis this is the best-“

“I said no Liam. I am not putting Harry in danger like this. We clearly don’t know what Dan’s capable of.”

“This is the best option we have Louis! We have to do something or else US intel is going to be leaked out, and there will be no way to retrieve that!”

Louis lets out a frustrated groan. He was supposed to protect Harry not put him in any danger.

“Lou, is there something else going on that we should know about?” Niall asks, narrowing his eyes at him.

“What do you mean?” Louis distractedly takes a chug of his beer.

“He means, is there anything going on between you and Harry. Ever since his first the day of college you’ve seem…different.”

“Different how?”

Liam let’s out a huff. “I just mean you’ve been in better mood. You don’t complain about Harry and I don’t see you two argue as much. You took my advice didn’t you?” Liam smirks knowingly.

“What advice?” Niall asks.

“Liam told me to get to know Harry and to be less of a body guard but more of a friend.  And it worked,” Louis grins against the rim of his bottle. “We actually have been fighting less, and he’s not as much as a prick as I thought.”

Louis thinks back to their conversation back at the café and can’t help but let out a fond smile. Harry was very different from other guys Louis has crushes on. The instant they met, Louis knew that there was something there, and he’s never felt that kind of connection before. The crazy part is they’ve only known each other for a couple weeks, but it feels like years.

“You’re not like developing feelings for the guy right?” Niall asks, bringing Louis back to the present.

“Absolutely not,” Louis quickly dismisses.

Niall looks at him with doubt but lets it go, “Alright well we need you to let Harry know about the plan okay.”

He did not like the plan, but he knew that this was the only option to stop Dan.

Louis quietly nods his head and knocks his drink back, letting the liquid burn his throat.

-

As much as Louis appreciates the new friendship between him and Harry, he can’t but feel a little more protective over him. Harry has become someone in his life who he genuinely cares about. If something happens to him, Louis would never forgive himself. He might be one of his friends, but he is also still his body guard.

“Lou! Can I please go?” Harry whines.

“Harry I just don’t think it would be a good idea,” Louis rolls his head back against his desk chair.

Harry has been trying to convince him to go to a college party for half an hour now, and Louis was not budging. But he might have to because his ass is killing him for sitting in this chair the whole day.

“But this is my first college party! Don’t you think I should experience it?”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been to plenty of college parties before,” Louis was just basing this off of what he’s seen in the magazines.

“Well of course I have, but this is the first one where I will actually be going as an official college student.”

“Is a party going to help you prepare for that exam you have coming up?” Louis tries to reason with him.

“No,” Harry rolls his eyes. “But Nick’s throwing it and-“

“Nick? Well then that’s a definite no,” he snorts.

“Louis I’m begging you here.”

Now this is where Louis should have just turned around and stood his ground. But the face that Harry was pulling right now was really convincing.

“Harry I just don’t think it’s a good idea. I mean I bet your mother would say the same thing. Parties are not going to-” His voice quickly dies in his throat when Harry sinks down to the floor.

All of a sudden Harry was in front of him on his knees. On his fucking knees begging to go to this stupid party. Louis imagined this before but those were under different circumstances.

“Please Louis, I promise I’ll behave,” Harry says with a pout.

Louis suppresses a groan from coming out of his mouth. He has this gorgeous man begging on his knees for him and he could only take so much.

He stares off to the side trying not to stare down at him. “First off please get up from the floor.”

Harry stands up with a smirk to his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to him. “Why? Too distracting for you?”

“Stop with the theatrics. I’ll let you go, but I’m coming with you,” Louis avoids his question.

Surprisingly, Harry easily complies. “Okay fine. Thank you Lou,” he says with a sickly sweet tone.

As the door closes behind Harry, Louis instantly regrets his decision.

-

“Louis please tell me you are not wearing that to a college party?” Niall asks.

He looks down at what he was wearing. It was his usual black suit. Louis saw nothing wrong with it.

“Niall I’m still on the job.”

“You’re gonna look so out of place in there looking like that,” Niall looks Louis up and down in disgust.

Louis rolls his eyes. “So what do you want me to wear?”

“Come on I’ll help you find something.”

Louis looks at the time on his watch and sighs. He’s almost late to pick up Harry, he has no time for this.

As he enter the room he sees Niall standing next to his open closet with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Louis, where the hell are your regular clothes? You have like 20 pairs of the same suit, what the fuck?”

“You can never have too many suits Nialler,” Louis shrugs and goes over to his dresser where the rest of his clothes are. “Here is the rest of my clothes. Go wild.”

Louis sit on the bed patiently waiting for Niall to pull out an outfit for him.

Once he was done he plopped the clothes on Louis’ lap. “I really need to take you shopping. That was painful to go through.”

“Shut up.” Louis looks through the clothes and he surprisingly is okay with it. Niall picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple sheer black shirt. Louis quickly changed into it but very soon found a problem.

“Niall I don’t have anywhere to put my gun. These jeans are too tight.”

Niall lets out a groan. “Do you seriously need your gun? You’re going to a college party, I think you’ll be fine without one, just for one night Lou.”

Louis hesitates but finally relents. He was right he didn’t need it tonight. So he grabbed his badge and wallet and stuffed it into his pockets.

“Okay Niall how do I look?” Louis does a little spin to showcase the outfit.

“Hot. Your ass looks great in those jeans.”

Louis lifts his eyebrow at that.

“Oh come on, just because I’m straight doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a nice ass, Tomlinson.” Niall rolls his eyes.

Louis chuckles and takes a look at the time. “Shit I’m late to pick up Harry.” He rushes to put his shoes on.

“Oh by the way Lou. Did you tell Harry?”

“I haven’t had time to run it by him, I’ll tell him though I promise.”

“You have to tell him soon. The FBI wants this plan to be put in place by next week.”

Louis nods his head. “Yeah, yeah of course. I’ll tell him Nialler, don’t worry. I really have to go though. I’ll see you later! Don’t drink all the beer!” He yells out when he rushes out the door.

“Don’t let any sexy college guys seduce you!” Louis hears Niall chuckle out before he shuts the door.

-

As luck would have it, he gets stuck in traffic because it’s fucking DC. While he was waiting at a never ending red light, he checks his phone and see several angry missed messages from Harry.

**Harry**

Louis where are you?

**Harry**

I’m being serious where the hell are you!?

**Harry**

I’m so going to kill you!

**Harry**

If you’re not here in 5 minutes I’m calling a fucking cab.

 

The last text was sent 10 minutes ago. Louis lets out a curse and beeps his horn because it was green, but no one was moving because of the traffic.

In reality Louis knew Harry was probably fine because he can take care of himself, but there was also his overprotective side telling him to get to Harry as fast as he can.

He decided to choose his overprotective side. Louis looked down at the switch next to the steering wheel. He contemplates for exactly a minute before switching it on. Red and blue lights starts flashing on the front of his car, and his siren comes on. He technically was not supposed to use it unless for emergencies, but no one’s ever gonna know anyway, except Liam, which Louis could handle.

“The things I do for this man,” Louis mumbles to himself before speeding away and swerving through the traffic.

-

He finally makes it the house where the party is being held and somehow manages not to crash into anything. When Louis pulls up to the front of the house, he isn’t surprised at what he sees.

There were people just lounging out in the yard, drinking and smoking. Just your average college party. The house itself was big and looked really nice. No doubt this was Nick’s place.

Louis dodges several drunk people through the yard and stumbles inside. As soon as he enters he is hit with the smell of weed and alcohol. He passes through the makeshift dancefloor in the living room and thankfully doesn’t get anything spilled on him.

As he looks over at the drunken dancing bodies he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees soft brown eyes staring at him.

“Zayn, it’s good to see you man,” Louis has to lean in close so he could be heard over the music.

“I’m surprised to see you in actual normal clothes for once,” Zayn chuckles. “You look really good.”

Louis can feel his eyes roam down his body surveying the outfit Niall picked out for him.

“Yeah my friend picked it out, it’s a bit too tight for my liking.” Louis was not quite fond of the tight pants, he felt constricted.

“Well it looks really good. Do you uh wanna get a drink?” Zayn asks hesitantly.

“Actually I’m looking for Harry. Have you seen him anywhere?”

A tight smile forms across Zayn’s face. “Yeah I saw him in the kitchen.”

“Alright thanks man. Oh and about that drink, I can’t. I’m on the job still technically.”

“Well how about when you’re not on the job?”

Louis was too distracted to think about the context of that question. He just needs to find Harry.  

“I will get back to you on that. But I really have to find Harry, his mom would kill me if I bring him back completely plastered on a school night.”

He doesn’t wait for a response before darting into the kitchen. There was red plastic cups thrown everywhere and different alcohol concoctions that Louis couldn’t even recognize. He finally spots a tall figure with a broad back leaning against the fridge engaged in a conversation with a group of friends.

He could tell it was Harry because who else could wear a pink blouse and make it look that hot. Also because he recognized his bum. He breaks his gaze from his ass and decides to walk up to him.

He stands behind him for a while trying to decide what to say. Does he say sorry or does he get angry at him for going to the party alone? Maybe Louis was overthinking it just a little bit.

Louis eventually gets the courage to announce his presence. He places his hand against the back of Harry. He tries to ignore the warmth coming from the point of contact.

“I’m glad you got here okay.”

Harry glares at him. “Yeah no thanks to you. What took you so…woah you look uh really nice Lou.”

Harry visibly swallows and just like Zayn, Louis could feel his eyes roam his body. But this time Louis started to feel heated under his stare.

He lets out an awkward cough to try to get his attention back. “Yeah agent Horan thought it was best if I dressed a little more casual for tonight.”

“I totally agree. I’m not lying Lou, you look absolutely incredible.”

Louis feels his face start to warm up, a blush already across his cheeks. “Thanks. You too, I really like the whole hipster vibe you have going on.”

“Shut up,” Harry chuckles.

“No but seriously you make it work. You look really gorgeous in pink by the way.”

It was Harry’s turn to blush and Louis was not lying when he said he looked good in pink.

“Thanks Lou,” Harry says bashfully. “But don’t think that compliment makes up for being late. You promised me you would pick me up.”

“I know but Niall wouldn’t let me leave the apartment in a suit, then I got into traffic because there was an accident and then this old lady in front of me-“

“Hey, hey Lou it’s okay. I understand, I forgive you.” Harry stops his rambling. “You’re here now so let me get you a drink.”

Louis quickly shakes his head. “No I’m fine Harry. I’m not allowed to drink on the job.”

“Nonsense I want you to have a good time for once, you’re always so tense. Loosen up a bit.”

“Harry I appreciate that, but I really can’t. I’m here for work, not to have a good time.”

Louis notices a frown forms on his face. “Louis I’m literally telling you to have a good time. Just don’t think of tonight as work, but as a time to hang out with me.”

“I’m here to watch over you. I can’t do that when I’m high or wasted.”

Harry shakes his head, disappointed. “You know I really thought that…never mind.”

“Thought what Harry?”

“It’s nothing, just leave it alone. I need to get alcohol in me,” Harry makes a move to go to the cooler.

Louis puts out an arm to stop him. “Stop walking away from me H. Just tell me what’s going on.”

There’s a brief silence that surrounds them. They’re both facing each other, and there’s a tension that none of them can quite place. Harry suddenly lifts his hand slowly and gently touches Louis’ cheek. He uses his thumb to caress the skin there causing goose bumps to rise. Louis doesn’t flinch away, but at the same time he doesn’t dare move.

“Why do you have to be so dense?” Harry says softly, not trying to break the atmosphere surrounding them. “Can’t you see that I-“

“What the fuck are you doing!?”

The little bubble that they created around them, is broken. Both men turn around and see a pissed off Nick walking up to them.

Harry quickly retracts his hand from Louis. “Nick please just calm down, let me explain!”

He tries to control his boyfriend by blocking him from getting to Louis.

“There’s nothing to explain Harry! I saw what almost happened! I didn’t think you would slut away with your own body guard!”

Harry doesn’t even react to the comment, it was like he was used to hearing it. Louis not so much. Before Louis could interject, Harry speaks up.

“Yeah well how about you then huh? Don’t act so innocent Nick! I saw you go in the bathroom with that twink!”

Everyone in the kitchen quiets down and watches the scene unfold.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb! I know you let that guy suck you off in there, it sounded like you had a good time,” Harry’s voice was so cold it made Louis shiver.

“Haz I didn’t mean to,” Harry let’s out a harsh laugh. “I’m drunk and high, I don’t know what I was doing babe. Please forgive me. It won’t happen ever again.” 

“You should have thought about that before, you asshole. We’re done Nick don’t talk to me ever again,” Harry moves to leave, but Nick grabs him by the arm.

Louis couldn’t stand there and watch anymore, he had enough. Without hesitation Louis throws his fist back and punches Nick right on the jaw, causing him to fall down. Nick holds his jaw in his hands and starts cursing up a storm.

“Leave him alone Grimshaw. It’s my final warning.” Louis shakes out his hand and leads Harry out the door away from everything.

Once they were outside they took a deep breath of the clean fresh air. They didn’t say anything to one another, they just stood next to each other leaning against Louis’ car, in silence. Louis decides to take out a cigarette and lights it up.

“You know those aren’t good for you right.” Harry eyes the stick between Louis’ fingers.

“I know.”

“They have so many deadly chemicals that could kill you.”

“I know.”

“Can I have one?”

“Sure.” Louis slides him one and lights it up for him.

They stand there just smoking, not saying anything. It was relaxing and it felt surprisingly comforting. Louis usually smokes alone, but smoking with Harry felt nice. It felt right.

“Louis!”

He turns to the voice and finds Zayn running up to them.

“Jesus I’m glad you’re okay,” Zayn let’s out a breath of relief.

“Yeah I’m good. The hand is a bit sore, but I’ll be fine.”

“You really gave Grimshaw what he deserved,” he gives Harry a sympathetic look. “I’m so sorry about what happened in there.”

“Not your fault,” Harry takes one last drag of his cigarette and stomps it out with his foot. “Nick was always a dick. I was just too blind to see it.”

“Well I’m glad you’re okay. Both of you,” Zayn puts his hand on Louis’ shoulder. Harry’s eyes follow the movement.

“Thanks Z and about that drink maybe we could get one later this week? I think I really need one,” Louis chuckles.

“That would be awesome. Let me give you my number.”

Louis hands him his phone and waits for Zayn to program his number. He looks over to Harry and he had his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face. Louis was curious to find out the cause of why he looked so troubled.

When Zayn was done he gave the phone back and excused himself to go back to the party. Once again they were alone, but this time there was a strange tension hanging in the air.

“So Zayn huh?”

Louis looks at him curiously. “Yeah, he seems like an alright guy.”

Harry scoffs, “He’s okay.”

“Alright what’s wrong now?”

“Nothing, take me home.”

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” Louis was not gonna drop the topic.

Harry let’s out a frustrated groan. “My boyfriend just cheated on me, Louis! That’s what’s fucking wrong okay! Now drop it, and take me home…please.”

Louis could see that there was something else that was bothering Harry but he decides it was better not to ask.

“Okay.”

 

The low hum of the radio and the tapping of Louis’ finger against the wheel is the only sound throughout the car. The streets were thankfully clear and they’ve only seen one or two cars on the road.

Louis would occasionally glance over at Harry. The streetlights would shine across his face, highlighting the curves and sharp edges. It was hard to keep focus on the road when there was someone like him sitting next to him.

“If you keep staring over here, you’re gonna get us into an accident,” Harry looks over to him.

Louis stops his tapping. “How are you doing?”

“Well my boyfriend just cheated on me, how do you think I’m doing?”

“I’ve had my heart broken before you know,” Louis slows down at a red light. “I proposed to my boyfriend, and…well he said no. I knew I was going too fast, but I loved him. Turns out he didn’t love me. After that I kept away from everyone. I kept all my feelings balled up and it was hell. That was until Liam and Niall forced me to talk about everything.”

Louis pauses for Harry to say anything. He stayed silent.

“I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I don’t wanna sound like a psychiatrist, but talking about your feelings does help.”

He takes his foot off the brake when the light turns green.

“I never loved Nick,” Harry speaks up. “I know that now. He never cared about me, he only thought about himself. Tonight just proved how stupid I was by staying with him.”

Louis lays his hand over Harry’s, to try to comfort him. “You’re not stupid. Nick is the one who cheated, not you.”

“I almost did though,” Harry says quietly. “Back in the kitchen, I almost…”

 _Kissed me._  “Let’s just forget about that alright. You were probably drunk and upset,” Louis dismisses.

Harry looks down at his lap and nods his head. “Sure yeah, let’s just forget about it,” his eyes are focused on Louis. “Thank you Lou.”

“Thank you for what?”

“For talking to me, being…being my friend.”

“No need to thank me for that. You can always talk to me.”

Louis gets through the White House gates and pulls up in the driveway. The lights, like always are on, since the White House never sleeps.

“Well here we are, Mr. Styles.”

“Why thank you, agent Tomlinson,” Harry chuckles.

They both stare at each other longer than needed before Harry leaves out the car door.

 “Oh by the way, I didn’t drink one drop of alcohol tonight.” With that Harry shuts the door and jogs into the house, without looking back.

Louis doesn’t know how long he sits there just staring at the empty seat beside him. Looks like the White House isn’t the only one not getting any sleep tonight.

-

 Louis chose to forget what Harry said. Whenever he was around Harry, he would ignore the confused look on his face and pretend like nothing happened. Because of this, it created a weird strain in their relationship. They weren’t fighting, but they also weren’t communicating anymore, unless in a professional manner. This was not what he needed right before he was going to inform Harry about the plan.

Anne was completely in the dark about Dan blackmailing her son. As secret service it was extremely hard not to tell her, but they can’t risk Anne going all “mother bear” on Dan before they got the proof they needed. Louis tried his hardest to avoid being alone with Anne, but that’s difficult when you’re in the same building as her the whole day.

Louis was walking through the west wing when he saw Anne walking toward him. Luckily she hadn’t seen him yet so he quickly turned around and walked swiftly into another corridor. He looked back out from the corner and saw she was gone. He let out a relieved sigh, but when he turned around he almost let out a scream. Well he did but a very small one.

“Tomlinson what are you doing?” Anne says with a knowing look in her eye.

“I uh was just uh…inspecting the integrity of the walls,” he started to examine the wall he was leaning on. “I’ve seen a lot of cracking lately, maybe we should get it checked out.”

Both of them knew it was a bullshit lie.

“Alright well it’s a good thing I caught you because I wanted to speak about Harry with you. Walk with me.”

Anne starts to walk and so Louis follows unwillingly.

“I’ve noticed Harry acting strangely.”

Louis swallows nervously. “Well he just broke up with his boyfriend ma’am. He’s probably still upset about it.”

Anne shakes her head. “No it’s not that. He does seem heartbroken, but I know it’s not because of Nick.”

“Why is that?”

“Nick was never the one for Harry. Harry even knew that and I know he would not be like this because of him. Something else is upsetting him and I feel like it has something to do with you.”

Anne stops abruptly, almost causing Louis to run into her.

For some reason Louis’ palms start sweating. “With me? I don’t think I understand.”

“You’re a very smart man Louis and I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me…are you in love with my son?”

Louis’ eyes widen and he quickly looks around him to see if anyone overheard them.

“Anne of course not, that would be unprofessional-”

“Don’t lie to me agent,” her says sternly.

Louis looks down at his feet, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall in-” he lets out a shaky breath. “I’ll resign from my position if you would like me too.”

“Why in the world would I want to do that,” Anne gently touches him on the shoulder. “And don’t apologize for falling in love. Love just happens and sometimes it happens during unexpected times.”

“How did you know?”

Anne smiles kindly at him. “I’m a mom. I know things.”

“How are you okay with this?  I work for you, shouldn’t you be firing me or something?”

“Louis you’re a great guy. I know I assigned you to protect Harry, but I can see that you genuinely care for him. That’s all I want for him, is to find someone who will protect him and love him through everything. I have a feeling you might be the one.”

“I can’t protect him from everything…” Louis admits.

“What do you mean?”

Louis looks at her and he knew he had to tell her. “Anne, Harry’s in trouble. Dan Wooton has been blackmailing him to collect US intelligence for the Russians and if he doesn’t do what he says, Dan will make sure you’re thrown out of office.” Louis says it quickly trying to make it less painful as possible.

Surprisingly Anne had no reaction, “I know.”

Louis looks up at her in surprise, “What? How?”

“I’m the president of the United States,” Anne says with a smirk. “I’ve known as soon as you, agent Payne and agent Horan found out. I was so pissed and angry that I wanted to arrest Dan that instant, but I knew if I did that nothing would stick without evidence. So I cornered agent Payne today and forced him to tell me everythinganas possible..”

“Oh so you’re okay with this?”

“I will be when Dan is behind bars and Harry is out from his hold. I trust that you boys will take care of my son and execute the plan as needed. This is your assignment, I’m not going to interfere, but I will if my son is put into any danger.”

“I promise you Anne, I will do everything to ensure Harry’s safety. He is my number one priority in all of this.”

“I know he is,” she smiles appreciatively. “Before you tell him about this, talk to him first about whatever is going on between you two. He’s a little tense at the moment after everything. He’s in his room, why don’t you pay him a visit.”

“Are you asking me or ordering me to?” Louis says cheekily.

“As a mother I’m asking. As the president I’m ordering you to.”

“Yes ma’am.”

-

Louis looks at the door in front of him and lays his forehead against the wood. This was not supposed to be his job. He was just supposed to protect the president and make sure she doesn’t get hurt. Nowhere in his job description does it say he’ll have to put his heart on the line like this.

He takes a deep breath and raises his fist against the door. He knocks three times before the door is flung open.

Harry looks surprised for a moment but quickly composes himself. He was just in grey sweats, a white shirt, and in his hair he had a tiny clip holding back his fringe. He looked soft and Louis just wanted to snuggle him in and never let go.

“Lou? Is there something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted to talk to you.”

Harry hesitates before letting him in his room. Louis walks in and takes a seat on the small chair that was facing the bed. Harry sat crossed legged on the foot of the bed, wringing his hands nervously in his lap.

Both boys stared anywhere but each other.

Suddenly Harry clears his throat. “So you wanted to talk to me?”

Louis nods his head. “Uh yeah sorry I do. I wanted to talk about um…us?”

“Is that a question?”

“Yes? No I mean no it’s not. I came here to talk about what you said before you left the car the other night.”

Harry blushes at the memory. “I wasn’t lying. I didn’t drink anything at the party. I was completely sober.”

“So that thing that happened in the kitchen, that was real?”

“Of course and that wasn’t the only time, Lou. There have been multiple times where we have this…moment. Tell me I’m not the only one who felt those,” he says with his pleading eyes.

“I’ve felt them too,” Louis admits. “I just chose to ignore them.”

“I did too. I was with Nick, and I felt like I was cheating because I have these thoughts about you that a guy with a boyfriend should not have,” his face flushes.

Louis snorts. “How did you think I felt? I was falling in love with the President’s son. The guy that I was supposed to be protecting. That’s practically 101 for secret service; don’t date those who you protect.”

“Falling in love?” Harry widens his eyes, almost like he was scared but also relieved.

Damn it, Louis did not mean to use THAT word.

“Uh well yeah. I guess I fell for you, pretty hard if I must say,” Louis rubs his neck nervously.

Harry suddenly stands up and kneels in front of Louis. He encloses Louis in his chair, by putting his arms on the arms of the chair. He looks up at Louis with vulnerable eyes.

“Say it,” Harry says shakily.

“Say what?”

“You know what.”

Louis looks him in the eyes and lifts his hand to his cheek to gently stroke his cheek. Harry leans into the touch like it was a reflex.

“The first time we met, I knew I was fucked,” they both chuckle. “No matter how much I fought off the thought of us together, I wasn’t strong enough. I couldn’t help falling in love with you.”

Harry lifts himself from his knees and takes a seat on Louis’ lap. Louis automatically put his hands on Harry’s waist so there was no space between them. Harry gathers Louis’ face in his large hands and makes sure the only thing they were looking at was each other.

“You don’t know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that.”

He suddenly pushes his lips against Louis’ and it felt like they were coming home. There was more teeth than anything since both of them couldn’t stop smiling. But it didn’t matter because they had everything they wanted.

They come apart and Harry leans his forehead against his.

“Well I’m waiting for you to say it love,” Louis slides his hands underneath his shirt, creating goosebumps there.

Harry bites his bottom lip and smiles smugly. “I am truly, madly and deeply in love with you agent Tomlinson.”

Louis smirks. “Just Louis would be fine I think.”

Instead of responding Harry leans back in to kiss him more deeply. Louis groans into the kiss and tightens his grip on Harry’s hips. In response, Harry rolls his hips down, causing both boys to moan. Harry circles his arms around Louis’ neck and gently tugs at his hair.

***

“Lou, Lou, bed come on,” Harry starts tugging him from the chair.

Louis follows willingly. Harry falls back onto the bed already lifting his shirt over his head, while Louis shrugs off his blazer and starts to unbutton his shirt.

I guess he wasn’t quick enough because Harry sits up and rips open his shirt, popping some of the buttons.

“You owe me a new shirt,” Louis smirks.

“Oh please we both know you have 100 more of those. Now keep kissing me.”

Harry pulls him down on top of him and starts kissing him again. Louis licks into his mouth and tries learning every inch on him. He tasted better than he could ever imagine.

Louis pulls away causing Harry to whine.

“Hold on, want to be as close to you as possible.” He proceeds to pulls off Harry’s pants and underwear in one swoop. Before he could even unbutton his own pants, his eyes wouldn’t leave Harry’s body. He was gorgeous.

“You’re gorgeous,” Louis voices his thoughts.

Harry looks up at him with a blush on his cheeks. “Well I wish I could say the same, but your clothes are still on,” he says cheekily.

Louis quickly undresses fully and lies back on top of Harry. He takes his time trying to learn his mouth and learn all the little things that make him go crazy. One thing he figured out quickly was he liked when he played with his nipples.

He uses his fingers to rub at his nipples making Harry moan into his mouth.

“Fuck Lou.” Louis takes his arms and pins them above his head so he could get a better angle.

Louis ducks his head down and starts kissing down from his neck. He sucks at the skin there, trying to make his mark.

“Mmmm Lou.”

He looks down at his work and already sees a redden circle forming on his neck.

Louis continues making his way down and licks around his nipple. Harry arches his back and moans out loud. Louis switches to the next one causing the same reaction.

When he couldn’t take any more, Harry pulled him back up to kiss him hard.

“Keep it up and this won’t last long,” Harry says against his lips.

“Well I should speed it up then, shouldn’t I?”

“I mean that would be-Fuck, Lou!” Louis tugs at his cock. “Warn a guy!”

Louis smirks against his skin and makes his way down to his thighs. He leaves kisses on his way down until he finally got to his cock. It was an impressive sized dick and Louis wouldn’t mind having it in him but that’s going to be for another time.

He kisses the tip and slowly licks it, while making direct eye contact with Harry. Harry looks down at him with his eyes hooded and mouth slightly open.

Louis gives it one more lick before going down to his thighs. He sucks another love bite there and because he loves symmetry decides to put one on both legs.

“Louis, please do something,” Harry whines.

“Turn over for me babe, wanna eat you out. Is that okay?”

Harry let’s out a high pitched moan. Louis’ gonna take that as a yes. Harry flips on his stomach and props himself on his elbows and knees.

Louis spread his cheeks and licks at his hole, making Harry jump forward.

“Fuck Louis, that feels really good.”

“You taste really good too babe. Can’t believe you’re all mine.”

Harry pushes his hips back. “All yours babe and you’re all mine.”

Louis again licks at his hole but decides to go in deeper this time. He fucks him using his tongue, and grabs onto his hips to steady him.

“Louis! Lou, shit! Your tongue fuck!” Harry grinds his hips back and uses his hand to push Louis’ head in farther. Louis was having a hard time breathiry was moaning his name like that. t he couldn'sh o  to steady him.

chother.

ng but he couldn’t complain, when someone like Harry was moaning his name like that.

Louis abruptly forces himself up and makes his way to the bedside drawers. He starts rummaging through them, trying to find the supplies. He starts to get frustrated because he couldn’t find it, that’s until Harry clears his throat.

“Lou, I think this is what you’re looking for?” Harry lifts up the condom and lube in one hand.

“When the hell did you get those?”

“Underneath my pillow,” Harry smirks. “I must have forgotten them there the last time I used it.”

Louis climbs back on top of Harry and leaves kisses on his neck “Yeah, and who was the last person you used it with?” Louis whispers in his ear.

“Nick.”

Louis stops but then hungrily leaves another love bite on his neck. “Is that right? Was he good to you, like I am now? Was he big enough for you babe?”

“Eh I think he actually might have been bigger than you,” Harry says nonchalantly.

Louis pulls back and finds a smirk on Harry’s face. He gently slaps him on the chest.

“That’s not funny,” Louis says with a pout. “I was trying to be sexy.”

“You are sexy Lou,” Harry says with a chuckle. “You also are way better at this than Nick, and you haven’t even fucked me yet.”

Louis lets out a growl and grabs the lube from Harry’s hand.

“I never want to hear about Nick again,” Louis flips open the cap and makes his way down between Harry’s legs. He squirts some lube on his fingers and circles his finger around his hole. “Especially when I’m about to fuck you.”

“Mhmm, well I never wanna hear about, shit, Zayn.”

Louis stops his movements. “Zayn? What does Zayn have to do with this?”

“Nothing, I said I don’t want to talk about it. Just come on and fuck me already Lou!”

Louis doesn’t move an inch. “What about Zayn?”

Harry lets out a frustrated huff. “Oh come on, you went on that date with him remember!?”

“Date? We just went out for drinks as friends.”

“That’s probably what you thought because you’re an oblivious fuck,” Harry snorts. “He has a huge crush on you, you idiot.”

Louis can’t help but be endeared at his jealousy. “Oh come on, I never focused on him because I was only focused on you. Like I am now.”

He makes his point by using his index finger to open him up and slowly starts fucking him with his finger. “How could I even look at him when I had you right in front of me?”

Louis adds in a second and starts to scissor his fingers to open him up better.

“Shit, shit Lou! Fuck I’m ready! Just fuck me,” Harry moans.

“Not yet babe you’re not ready,” Louis thrusts his fingers faster and curls his fingers before hitting his spot.

“Please Louis! I’m ready, just, fuck please.”

Louis massages his prostate and only stops when Harry says he’s gonna come. He takes out his fingers, making Harry whine at the loss.

He slides the condom on his member and slicks himself up. Louis hovers over Harry and slowly enters him, while keeping eye contact with him.

Harry wraps his legs around his waist, and uses his the heels of his feet to push him all the way in. Louis’ vision blurs at the intense pleasure.

“Shit, H you feel so good,” Louis leans down to whisper in his ear.

Harry at this point isn’t capable of forming any words so he just nods his head in agreement. He tightens his grip on Louis’ shoulders signaling him to move.

Louis takes the hint and pulls back slightly before pushing back in slowly. He stays at this pace before Harry gets impatient.

“Lou I know you can go faster, come on!”

Louis pulls back but this time forgets about being gentle. He slams back in and increases his pace, not giving Harry any time to recover. Louis grabs his wrists and pins his hands above his head.

“Lou! Fuck just like that, please don’t stop!” Harry voice was shaky.

Both men were dripping in sweat and letting out groans. Louis clenched his teeth and continued to thrust into Harry. The bed was squeaking underneath them and the sound of skin on skin was echoing through the room.

Louis was really glad that the room was sound proof.

“Fuck I love you H,” Louis bends down and groans into his mouth.

“I love you too, fuck, I love you!”

Louis changes his angle slightly and Harry responds so beautifully. He arches his back and tightens his grip.

“Right there! Fuck please right there Louis!”

Louis continues to aim at his prostate and it drove Harry crazy. His eyes were shut closed in pleasure, trying to focus on the pleasure Louis was giving him.

“Lou, I’m gonna come. Touch me please!”

Without letting up his pace, Louis starts to slowly pump Harry until he was matching the speed of his thrusts. Louis feels Harry tense up and he starts coming. Harry’s voice and face is what does it for Louis. He comes right after Harry and falls onto his chest due to exhaustion.

If it wasn’t for the come between their chests Louis would fall asleep right there. Louis removes himself from Harry and comes back with a washcloth. He cleans Harry’s chest while Harry watches him tentatively. Louis tosses the cloth away and lays down next to an out of breath Harry.

***

Both men just stay quiet and listened to each other’s breathing. Louis turns to look at Harry and wraps an arm around his waist. Harry easily falls back into his arms and nudges his head into Louis’ neck.

“Well that was fun,” Louis breaks the silence.

Harry let’s out a laugh. “That was very fun. God I’ve been wanting this since the wine cellar.”

“Me too,” Louis kisses him on the head. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you.”

“How come you didn’t take me?” Harry looks up at him, his eyes tracing his defined cheekbones.

“You had a date with Nick, and you’re the President’s son,” Louis says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Is that going to be a problem? I know it’s not appropriate, but I don’t think I can stay away from you,” Harry removes himself from Louis and hovers over him with determination in his eyes. “I don’t care what my mom or anyone says. I love you, and I want to be with you.”

Louis squeezes his hips, using his thumb to caress the skin there. “Well I did talk to your mother before coming here.”

Harry widens his eyes. “Really? What did she say?”

“She was the one who actually made me come up here to talk to you. She even knew I had feelings for you.”

“She’s always been good at noticing that kind of stuff,” he chuckles. “So she’s cool with this?” Harry gestures between the two of them.

“Yeah, she’s actually pretty cool with you dating me. I don’t know how she’ll feel about me fucking you but-“

Harry slaps him on the chest. “You’re such an idiot,” he bites his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling.

Louis pulls him down on him, so there was no more space between them. “An idiot that you apparently love.”

“Yeah, I’m in love with a total idiot.”

That’s how they fall asleep, with their bodies intertwined and two hearts becoming one.

-

Louis is woken up by the sound of rustling. He opens his eyes and notices Harry wasn’t in bed with him. Instead he finds him struggling to put on his jeans. Louis watches him fondly, and just enjoys the view for a bit.

“Good morning,” Louis sighs contently, propping a hand under his head.

Harry head snaps up to look at him. “Sorry for waking you up, thought I was being quiet,” he says with a slight blush.

“Oh you were. I’m just a light sleeper.”

Harry decides to skip his shirt and crawl on top of Louis. “That’s good to know,” he smirks down at him.

“Yeah? You plan on having me around in the morning often?”

Harry leans down at pecks him on lips. “I plan on having you around for a very long time.”

Louis has no problem with that. “That sounds like a great plan. Now why aren’t you naked still?” he leaves kisses down his neck.

“I have a meeting with Dan,” Harry says distracted by the sensation Louis was giving him.

Louis freezes. He forgot all about that. Harry must sense that’s something’s wrong because he looks down at him with concern.

“Lou? What’s wrong?”

Louis gently pushes Harry off of him and quietly gets dressed. He just got Harry, he doesn’t want to lose him because of this.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks once more.

Louis sits back down beside Harry, leaving a few inches a space between them. “Look, H I want you to know that you can trust me. No matter what, okay?” Louis looks at him with determination. “So with that said. Is there anything you would like to tell me?”

Harry looks at with confusion. “Lou, I have nothing to hide from you. You should know that, I mean you’ve been following me around since day one.”

“You’re lying.”

“Excuse me,” Harry says taken aback.

“I said you’re lying. You’ve been lying for a long time Harry. To me, and to your mother.”

Harry abruptly stands up from the bed. “What are you getting at Louis?”

“I’m talking about Dan blackmailing you.”

Louis could see the slight fear that settled in Harry once he said that. Harry stared at him with a serious glare, and placed his hands on his hips.

“How in the world do you know that?” his voice was no longer sweet and warm; it was cold and dark. It ran shivers down his spine.

“Like you said I’ve been following you since day one. I overheard you and Dan arguing at the dinner. I knew something was off so I asked agent Horan and Payne to look into it,” Louis stands up to face Harry. “Did you know he was working for the Russians Harry?”

“No,” Harry spits out. “He only said he wanted some information. I didn’t ask questions.”

“What kind of information?”

“Does it matter?” he scoffs. “So what are you going to do now? Arrest me? Is that why you slept with me last night because you wanted to get a good fuck in before I was gone for good.”

Louis raises his arms to pull Harry in, but he steps back from the touch. Louis drops his arms to his sides in defeat.

“I slept with you because I love you! I can’t believe you think I would just use you like that!”

Harry pulls on his hair out of frustration. “I don’t know what to think Louis! Just stay out of my business okay. This is between me and Dan.”

“No it’s not. Not anymore. Look Harry the FBI knows what’s going on.”

“Does it look like I give a shit? Look Louis just get out-“

“No Harry listen to me! The FBI does not care who the fuck you are. If they ever find out you were the one giving out the intel then you will go to federal prison.”

For a second Louis sees slight concern in Harry’s face, before he masks it over. “Then they better not find out. If you really want to help me Louis, just leave it alone.”

“I know you care about your mother, but this is not the way to do this! Let us help you H,” Louis pleads.

“You think I wanted to do this!” Harry says with tears in his eyes. “I had no choice! Dan was threatening to take everything away from us! My mother deserves to be president, she worked too hard to get here and I will not let some asshole take that away from her!” He lets out a sob and that’s when Louis decides to pull him into his arms.

Harry easily crumples against him and they both slowly fall to the floor. Harry cries into his neck and Louis tries to keep him together by holding him close to his chest.

“Shhh its okay babe, you’re not alone anymore okay. You don’t have to do this alone,” Louis kisses his head softly.

This makes Harry let out another sob.

-

They’ve been sat on the floor just holding each other. They don’t know how long they been there and they don’t really care. Harry already stopped crying and his tears have dried off his face.

Louis could get used to this. Just him and the boy he loved. The outside world doesn’t seem to matter at the moment and it’s just them two. But eventually they have to rejoin with the rest of the world, which Louis is in no rush to do.

“I never had a father,” Harry says suddenly. “I mean I did but they never stayed for too long. I was always the one who did the protecting. I protected my sister from all her ex boyfriends. I protected my mother from Dan. What I’m trying to get at is that I’m not used to being the one that needs protection.”

“Oh babe but you should always use protection no matter who you’re with.”

Harry gently slaps his arm. “You are seriously the worse person,” he groans but hides his smile against the crook of Louis’ neck.

“I’m sorry,” Louis chuckles. “But look I know it’s hard for you to accept help. You’re a proud person and that’s okay. But even the proudest needs help. So please H, let us help you.”

Harry lets out a sigh but slowly nods his head. “I trust you Lou, and I really don’t want to go through this alone anymore.”

Louis tightens his hold. “You will never be alone as long as I’m around. Now can we get off this floor, because my ass is numb and it might fall off.”

“Oh no we don’t want that do we,” Harry stands up and helps Louis off the floor. “So now what?”

Louis takes his hand in his, “Now we execute the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again. The end to another chapter. Please let me know what you thought and leave some suggestions on what I can do better. This story is coming close to the end, so comment some writing prompts you have in mind, and I'll be happy to try and write it for you.  
> ~DJN


End file.
